His Possession
by JakuraAngel
Summary: The God makes the rules and they can't change them, no matter how they much they try. The god of Darkness, ruler of the Underworld, tries to find a way to get back what he once lost, but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. He has waited for over million years now and day by day he's becoming more frustrated of the fact that there's nothing he can do, but wait.
1. Chapter 1

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 1 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>Ragged, exhausted breaths filled the otherwise silent room. Torches that normally lit the space, were put out and the only light coming into the structure from through the ceiling high columns lining the huge room everywhere around it, was the bright shine of the moon. The see-through curtains gave an eerie shapes and formations on the black marble floor and the pure black columns with their shadows.<p>

Two bodies were moving together in union. Sweat glistered on the bodies falling on the sheets but neither of them cared. They had a goal: to satisfy their needs.

Her fingers scratched his biceps leaving white lines behind that soon changed color into raw red. He didn't care about it and continued to move with steady movements while both of his hands were squeezing the silk sheets next to the woman under him.

A high pitched moan broke the steady rhythm of breaths and was soon followed by a quieter and lower groan.

Another set of steady breaths fill the room along with rustling of the silk bed sheets, after a moment of complete silence. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and continue to regain his breath. Just as he was about to get up from the bed the slim woman crawled to him across from the bed.

She slyly wrapped her arms around his shoulders while positioning her head next to his on his shoulder. She was still out of breath. Her inhales were deep but calm, and he could feel how her body got warmer just by touching him. Her entire body reacted to his in almost robotic manner and it was getting so familiar to him that he was starting to get sick of the mere thought.

Not that he has ever enjoyed this because he hasn't and every second of it he regrets it, and the way she's reacting to his touches increases his doubts and especially his self-hatred. He never wanted to do this but this is the only way. He has looked everywhere to find another solution but there's no other. And no other solutions means that he is stuck with this.

Rubbing his face with his hands he pulled away from her hold to stand up. Quickly looking at the clothes laying on the floor to find his clothes he picked his pants up and pulled them on.

After he tied the rope keeping them from falling he finally turned to look at the red haired woman sitting on her legs on the bed looking intently at him - taking his body in with a lusty gaze. Her eyes continued to roam his body and the lust in her eyes was more evident than before, but he didn't want to see any of it. None of it. It disgusted him.

"Leave. Now." The curious look disappeared from her face and was replaced by a frown.

"Why?" She wanted to know. Every time it was the same result: they had 'amazing' sex and then he would push her away and tell her to leave him, only to tell her later to come back and dove everything once again. It has happened before, and it will happen again.

"I don't need to explain myself to a nymph." How he despised nymphs. All they want is to get close to a god. Their passions and thoughts circled around the idea of standing next to a god for the whole eternity. They lust after the higher positions that are out of their reach. All they wanted was to be equals with something that they can't never equal with. The thought disgusts the god of Darkness. If he was to decided these pathetic creatures would be wiped off from Eden. They cause more havoc than anything else. They're nothing but pointless loss of space.

But as much as he wanted to get rid of them, he couldn't. He needed them more than they even can understand and more than many even knows. And that's what aggravates him even more: to be so dependent on someone like them. He shouldn't depend on anyone or anything. He's right under the God himself so why does he need to submit to such need! That is only because of the rules the God has placed upon them and he can't do anything to change them, no matter what or how he tries.

The god of Darkness shouldn't lower himself to beg to get what he wants but he has. The god of Darkness shouldn't try to over throw the God of his position to have what he wants, even though he has tried it. The god of Darkness shouldn't even lift a finger to get what he wants but he has to. The result is always the same: he can't do anything to help his situation.

He has tried to use everything in his power to have what he wants but it doesn't help. He's been cursed to suffer the conviction laid upon him by the God and just because he doesn't want to obey the rules set to every god and goddess there is. But not every rule that binds him bind the others and that is not fair in his mind.

Everything is more strict for him than for anyone else - even the punishments he receives. No other god are to lose a part of them no matter what they do but he did. No other god has to wait for millions of years to get back what he has lost. All of this makes him feel empty inside and the God knows that but doesn't do a thing. He sees every day as he suffers from the consequences of his actions.

He is the god of Darkness. He controls the dark side of everything. He is above every other god and goddess right under the God himself but still he is powerless to undo the punishment laid upon him.

To relieve the consequences of his conviction he seeks the comfort from those pitiful creatures called nymphs. Everything they represent makes him want to puke: their smell, their looks, the way they talk, but still he is so dependent on of them that it's almost unnatural and unheard of.

Just as she was about to retort back he walked pass the bed and out of the double doors leaving her in the huge structure in the middle of a dark green garden, alone.

* * *

><p>He walked across the colonnade to the main building of his temple-like black palace. He needed to get away from the needy nymph. His needs wanted to have another round with her since it was the only way to calm himself down quicker but, of course, it wouldn't last long and he was repeatedly telling himself that he doesn't need to do it.<p>

He growled in frustration as he walked swiftly along the black structure getting more and more annoyed by the second. It has already been over millions of years and still the God doesn't return back that what he needs the most in the whole universe.

Not many know of the situation he is in and don't understand why he clings to the red headed nymph like she's his life. When they question his motives he normally grunts at them and leaves the situation to avoid making any excuses since their minds are quickly distracted by other matters. Oh, what he would give to just forget for a moment. To forget everything and then when the time comes for him to get back what rightfully belongs to him he would get back his memories. But this is part of his punishment. It's his punishment to be tormented by these lustful thoughts and wants and desires.

Just as he was about to go to do his work in the Universe room, a small about 51.1 inches tall maid walked to him. The black and white simple dress didn't show any curves and made her look conservative. On her forehead she had two really small horns peaking from under her thick blond hair. Her skin was a little yellowish that matched the darker horns. She bowed before him, "My Lord, the god of Spirit has arrived."

He didn't say anything to her and just changed his direction from going to the Universe room to the lounge room. The small maid followed after him staying good ten feet away from him. She knew how unpredictable he comes when the nymph comes for a visit and so does every maid in the temple, too.

The mentioning of the god of Spirit annoyed him even more. He wasn't in the mood for his happy nature and bright blond hair and that annoying smile of his. He wanted to do some work before calling it a night but, of course, the idiot ruins his plans as always. But it was part of him that can't be changed. His power is to maintain the life-force of everything and bring positive air everywhere he goes. So no wonder he barges in and tries to brighten up the otherwise gloomy house.

The god of Spirit had made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the room and had propped his legs on a small table in front of him. He was whistling to himself until he noticed the person he came for.

"Sasuke!" He jumped off the couch to see properly the person standing behind him. He was welcomed by a man clad only in his pants and his dark hair tousled like he had just got off the bed. It didn't take him long to know why the Sasuke Uchiha looked like that but nonetheless he almost ran to his friend to hug him.

The blond god squeezed the dark one, who gritted under his breath, "Let go." and grumbling he did.

"You're no fun." he pouted and returned to his seat.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I can't just come here for fun?"

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms over his bare chest, "You always have a reason too come here and it's almost always about ramen." Suddenly Naruto's nostrils flared and he sniffed at Sasuke, "You gotta be kidding me." He frowned and crossed his arms over his bright orange t-shirt, "Is Karin here?"

"Hn."

Naruto's mouth opened in shock, "What the!? Are you serious?! Are you still-"

"What is your business in here?" Sasuke caught him off. He didn't want to discuss his private life with Naruto of all people.

Naruto was about to retort back but decided against it and just admitted his defeat, "I want to go to Earth to get some ramen."

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I don't want to get in trouble just because you want to have ramen. Go ask someone else." And with that said he turned around to leave the room but Naruto was in a second next to him, "But you're the only who doesn't immediately throw me out!" He whined and tried to stick with the quick pace of the god of Darkness.

Sasuke didn't answer him and resumed walking but the persistent god Naruto is he kept up with him and continued to whine, "I haven't had ramen in a long time! It's been too long! And God won't make a portal to Earth for me."

"I don't care."

"Come on, Sasuke! It's just for one bowl."

Sasuke couldn't take his whining and abruptly stopped walking causing the god of Spirit to almost fall and the maid following them stumble on her feet.

"I can't make a portal." He gritted through his teeth causing Naruto's eyes widen.

"Why?" The words just fly out of his mouth before he even realized the reason on his own. He had heard that Sasuke had tried to over power the God some time ago but thought of it as a pointless rumor. But, of course, he would be punished but he never thought the punishment would be to ban him from creating portals.

Sasuke notices the realization in his features and resumed to walk into the Universe room leaving Naruto stand behind on the hallway and the maid walking briskly after him.

He was indeed banned from the gift of creating portals after his attempt to over throw the God but it's not like he needed that power right now. He had no business in the other realms especially not in Earth.

Naruto was fond of the place, since he was created from a human, unlike him who was directly created by God without any former body to have the power of a god. Few years ago Naruto got one goddess to create a portal for him to go to Earth and there he decided to taste a food called ramen. After that he's been obsessing over the food and many times tried to get Sasuke and many others, who has the ability, to create a portal for him to get some of that 'goodness' as he says.

But, unfortunately Sasuke who is allowed to go between realms as he wishes was ripped of that gift as an extra punishment for his desperate tries to get rid of his former punishment unsuccessfully.

The God has forbid Naruto to move between the realms since it has become a habit of his to cause problems there. He doesn't understand that he can't use his powers so that humans can see them so he openly uses them. That is a main reason why the God rid him off the gift of creating portals a long time ago and now he needs to ask another God to create one for him.

The God has placed strict orders on everyone including Naruto's want to return to Earth and that applies to Sasuke as well. The 'Big Man' doesn't want to take any risks so Naruto is only allowed to go to Earth accompanied by another god and with a very good reason to go there. But who god wants to go there to just watch him eat ramen: no one and neither do they want to feel the wrath of God for disobeying Him.

In the middle of the Universe room was a huge stone table with nothing on top. Sasuke walked next to it to lift his hand on top it and was about to open the view of the realms when the maid stopped him, "My Lord, do you need anything?"

"No. You may leave." It wasn't a task or anything to read the thoughts of a such a low ranking demon. Their minds weren't build to be strong and deflect the attempts of mind reading. Like nymphs they were easy to manipulate and bend to do what ever. She seemed eager to leave him, and he didn't doubt that a second for he was not in a good mood.

A soft click of the door meant that the small woman had left the room.

But unlike nymphs, demons don't seduce gods - they obey them and especially they obey Sasuke since he's the one in control of the Underworld that contains the most of the demons. Few selected ones work in his temple to maintain its clean state.

Many might think that gods are served by angels but no. Here in Eden all gods and goddesses are served by demons. Angels guard the realms. They make sure no one ordinary aside from gods goes from realm to another.

For example if human was suddenly to find a natural portal, not created by a god of any kind and rather caused by interference in the space that connects all realms together, angels make sure if the human teleports to another world that he or she is safely returned back to Earth. Of course after returning the human they wipe their memories and destroy any evidence that might exist of the portal.

Portals are also reasons for many people's disappearing suddenly: they come across a portal and end up wherever it will take you and if an angel doesn't intervene soon enough they die because of the foreign atmosphere or the portal kills the one going through it. That's why angels guard the worlds and make sure no one gets killed for nothing because an average human body might not always cope with the powers of a portal.

There are side effects to using portals so normally they think they've been kidnapped by aliens. For gods it's a daily fun to watch humans roam around their planet looking for 'aliens'.

Angels are also the one's to direct you to your right path after you pass away. Everyone who dies are weighted between going to the Underworld or the Heaven. Their actions in life determine where you're going to end up. Angels stand in guard by the Gates of Afterlife, making sure that no soul wonders to a wrong realm.

Against a common knowledge you won't end up in Hell immediately after you die if you have done bad things. Bad things are weighted with the good ones to see are you suitable for Heaven or not. Also other minor things affect the out come.

Even those who have killed another one might get in Heaven.

Such acts humans do to secure their place in Heaven are daily fun for many deities and especially for goddesses, who have free time of their duties. Especially those people who think they have a connection with a god are a laughing stock among everyone. They imagine all the things happening: it's just their imagination tricking them and maybe someone just playing with their minds.

But still there are those whom are gifted with unnatural talents such as a gift of being able to see the future or heal someone. Those people are so-called offsprings. In distant past their ancestors has had a contact of some sort with a god when they have decided to visit the realm.

Sasuke avoids contact with the humans because he has more important things to do than blessing them with an offspring or even with his presence. He has the Underworld to take care of and that reminds him that he needs to contact his subordinates to check how things are going.

He wiped his hand over the stone table and a dark cloud appeared on top of it. Its shaped changed until it looked like a mirror fading from the sides. A picture of a black haired male came to view.

"What is it, boss?" His pointed teeth showed when he grinned at the Dark Lord and his unnaturally thin eyelids covered his eyes for a moment. But it almost didn't matter if he closed his eyes since the skin was so thin you could easily see his eyes through it.

"How things are going?"

"Fine. There's been just a tiny little problem." The sly smirk didn't do any good to Sasuke's patience.

"What?"

"There's a soul that has an equal amount of bad and good things. We're having a small discussion with angels here, because they won't allow it to pass to Heaven unless the God allows it." He scratched his head.

"Have you contacted Him yet?"

"Oh, yes! One of the angels is talking to Him right now and according to the other angels he's coming back with an answer-" he drifted off at the end looking away from his Lord, to somewhere else were Sasuke couldn't see, before turning his attention back to him, "It's solved. He is allowed to Heaven."

"Good. Inform me if anything else happens." He cut off the connection that had lit the otherwise dark room.

He couldn't even leave the Eden to do his work properly in the Underworld. He has to use demons and other messengers to do his job there and it annoys him because he can't do something he's used to do by himself.

Sasuke didn't want to stay in the Universe room for longer than necessary so he left right after the connection was severed. He still needed to make sure that Karin had already left and wouldn't bother him for rest of the night.

As he walked back to his bedroom it became evident that Karin in fact wasn't there. She wanted to please him too much to not disobey him. One of the good sides of her.

* * *

><p>The temple was quiet. It was full of women but none of them made any other move or sound that wasn't rosaries moving. Mouths opened in silent prayers as the nuns continued to pray in front of the statue their Goddess Tsunade, the Goddess of Health.<p>

For the temple nuns it was a custom to pray each day two times for their goddess - in the morning and later in the evening. They prayed for their country's and people's health and wealth every day and for their patients health. The monastery for nuns was build into a temple over two hundred years ago to honor the goddess Tsunade.

In the convent they practice all kinds of healing methods like using herbs and surgeries. That is their characteristic. Some convents farm animals others corps but they heal. Many who don't have enough money to go to the doctor come to them and they help as much as they can and often they are able to cure the problem.

A 19-year-old Haruno Sakura, a young nun novice has been in the care of the convent since she was a baby. She was brought there by an unknown person who left her on the doorstep and left before the nuns had a chance of seeing him or her. Luckily she had a note attached to the blanket wrapped around her telling her name and how old she was. The nuns suspected that a young mother couldn't care for her enough and decided to give her to a better home so they took her gladly since alongside the hospital the monastery has a small orphanage.

The orphanage is not huge so they only have ten children at the same time but it does help, even though, just a little.

When Sakura turned 16 she had a chance to choose whether to stay and become a novice or leave the monastery and find a life from somewhere else. During her young age in the care of the nuns she became accustomed in praying and found interest in curing sick people. She loved to help the nuns in the hospital wing where they would tend their patients.

One of the older nuns Chiyo took her often with her to see what was happening in the hospital and the young child took in every bit of information and helped to bring equipment around the room. Chiyo also taught her about different herb and basic healing methods so when it became time to choose her path she chose the convent because it had become her home over the years and she loved medicine. To but it bluntly: the decision was easy.

Right now that she's a novice she grows her own herbs in her small room's windowsill and often talks to them if she feels bored and has time. When she's not busy tending herbs and flowers around the temple she helps the older nuns and also Chiyo in the hospital wing her with a goal to become the best medical nun in the entire temple.

She wants to help others. She isn't scared of blood and wounds because it's in her nature to help the weak. This is the best way for her to fill her need of wanting to help and she wouldn't change her life for anything else.

In next year she bound to become a real nun and after that everything is about learning as much about medical things as possible. Maybe she's even allowed to finally have her own patients for once. But still there was a long road ahead of her and she was ready for anything. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So what do you think? I know you must think I'm stupid for starting a new story but I had to make this one. This actually was meant to be a high school fic that later turned into a werewolf fic and then into this one. I know I'm bad at decision making but what can you do?

But please review and tell me should I continue this story or not.

- Jakura


	2. Chapter 2

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 2 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was doing her morning routine that consisted from making a small prayer, washing, and tending her herbs. She was excited and that's why sleep didn't come as easily as it normally would but she's familiar with this feeling.<p>

Chiyo had promised to her that she can watch her help woman give birth. She has never before been allowed so see something as sacred as a child birth ans she was so nervous about it.

The woman who was going to give birth has been in bed rest for the last month since she haven't been feeling well and has even fainted a few times. That's when the nuns decided it would be better for the mother's and baby's health that she would stay in the convert until her baby is born. It was unusual for someone outsider to stay longer then few weeks and some nuns were against it for a while until Chiyo changed their minds.

Sakura was woken up earlier than normally she would because of the contractions the woman was having. Because of this she also will be missing the morning prayer but Chiyo said to her that if she would than they both can do it together a bit later.

After she was done tending her herbs she tied her long pink hair into a low ponytail and put on her completely white nun gown that only showed her hands and face by the time she was ready a younger nun knocked on her door saying that Chiyo was waiting for her. She quickly grabbed her rosary and walked out of the room to the hospital wing.

When she arrived in the fairly big room Chiyo was already hustling around the woman placing towels and a bucket of water closer to the bed.

The one giving birth was laying on one of the many beds few pillows stacked under her back so that she was in a much more comfortable situation. She was breathing in and out slowly while her eyes were closed in concentration, clearly she was having a contraction.

"Good, your here." Chiyo had turned to look at her and was motioning for her to come closer, "Come on." she complied and went to stand next to Chiyo who had positioned herself directly in front of the woman. She looked a little scared when Chiyo started to move her legs apart so that her knees were bent but the older woman noticed this and said that she needed to know how far she is open.

She received a nod and Chiyo carried on what she was doing. Her face crunched in pain when she felt what the older nun was doing but relaxed right after Chiyo was done.

Sakura knew that that is the only way to know whether she's open enough and wasn't fazed by the act at all and just looked intently at her so-called mentor working. She was trying not to seem to excited because that would probably scare the poor woman who was scared since it was her first time giving birth.

When Sakura was younger she had often imagined having children herself and having a loving husband but when she decided to become a nun all those dream needed to be forgotten. Nuns are not allowed to have children or get married. Of course if you had a child before joining the convert then that is allowed but after you proclaim the sacred vow to became a nun that is out of the options.

"You can start pushing when the next contraction comes." Chiyo said and fixed the sheet covering the womans lower parts.

It didn't take long for another contraction to begin and the birth to officially start.

The entire event Chiyo explained to Sakura what she was doing and what's going to happen next. She almost squealed in joy when she saw the small head of the baby but her joy was long lived because Chiyo asked her to receive the baby. Luckily she was there for her through the process and a small baby girl was born into her arms.

Sakura tried to keep her gown clean but soon it became evident that that was an impossible task and she went after Chiyo: not caring at all what happened to it. Her sleeves were bloodied and wet and so was the front of her dress because she had to hold the baby to keep it warm when the older nun got a towel for the bay to be dried off.

The new mother was exhausted and collapsed instantly after the baby was born and fell asleep. They decided not to wake her and just take care of the baby while her mother rested for a moment.

Sakura hasn't had much experience with babies since there haven't been any in the convent but Chiyo instructed her of how to hold her and watch her head. She was just so small in her arms that Sakura almost started to cry. A new life in her hands. A real living creature. She couldn't help but think that she's never seen anything as beautiful as it is.

Deep inside her she hopes she could one day have a baby of her own but she also wants to be a nun and those two don't go hand in hand unfortunately. Her heart clenched at the thought of not ever having her own children - her own baby - but at least she can help them. Help them have a better life and a better future.

The child's mother woke up soon after her small nap wanting to hold her newborn. Sakura carefully gave her to her and the small baby moved a little in her swaddle, in which she was wrapped in, because she wasn't hold by the same person anymore.

"I'll go get some water for her," Sakura walked to Chiyo you nodded at her and continued to clean the towels and sheets off.

She walked into the other side of the room to grab a mug and filled it with water. The woman drank it with one go as she was breastfeeding at the same time.

Two other nuns walked in to the hospital. The morning prayer had just ended and they came to free Chiyo and Sakura of their duty so that they can do their prayers. Chiyo thanked the two nuns before going to Sakura and telling her to go change clean clothes and meet her at the statue of the goddess.

* * *

><p>They finished their own morning prayer and Sakura was feeling exhausted. It wasn't even 11AM and all she wanted to do was to fall on her bed, but unfortunately, she still has work to do and not to forget the evening prayer. It was unusual feeling for her but she shrugged it off as a something temporal caused by the feelings she experienced during the birth.<p>

But along with the exhaustion another thing troubled her mind: she was doubting whether or not she wanted to really become a nun. She loves the way of life they represent and she wants it but that would mean giving up something that she would never get: a life outside the convent's walls.

She prayed the goddess Tsunade for answers but there was no guarantee she'll give one.

It appeared that Chiyo noticed her doubtfulness that actually was more evident than she thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they continued to walk towards the herb garden.

"I don't know. I just-.. I have thoughts that haven't troubled me before."

"What kind of thoughts if I may ask?"

"About family."

"Your parents, you mean?" Chiyo raised his eyebrows. Sakura has never brought up the question about her parents. Not once has she been interested in them some way. She hasn't even gotten depressed when other's have memories of their parents and she doesn't. One time the nuns thought she was trying to keep everything inside but when they asked of it she looked completely and utterly confused. Apparently not a single thought of jealousy had crossed her mind.

Many nuns have wondered if there's something wrong in her: she never was like everyone else. She has always shared everything not once claimed something as hers nor has she bullied anyone. Normally young children get to the certain phase where they get encouraged by someone to bully but no. Sakura has always been the good girl. Never doing anything that might break the rules.

"No. I mean me having a family."

"As in you giving birth to your own child?"

"Yes." Sakura said a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Chiyo, person who's been a nun for couple of decades, would react to her words. Chiyo was known to be very precise with everything and go by the book. Only times she would brake the rules is when lives were at stake.

Chiyo noticed the troubled look on Sakura face, "Darling," she stopped walking and turned Sakura to face her, "You're not the only one having thoughts like that. Even I've experienced that when I was at your age." She exhaled.

"If you feel like becoming a nun is not for you then you can always change your path. You're still a novice, there's still time." She placed a comforting hand on the youngsters shoulder. "Don't feel pressured at all. You still have time to think. A year is a long time if you ask me."

The last leader of the convent was known to be very strict. At that time Chiyo was in her twenties and the word of her maybe not wanting to do the nun vow spread inside the convent like fire and came to the ears of the leader. She wasn't happy about Chiyo's thoughts and decided that it was proper to give her a little punishment.

Just like regular nuns even novices get punished if they have done wrong. But to punish someone because of her thoughts? That shouldn't be forbidden anywhere and punishing for it as unheard of. The current leader intervened before anything serious could happen and with a voice of distrust from all the nuns, the leader was thrown off her position.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Chiyo."

"Well, come. We still need to eat before work."

"Which one, gardening or hospital."

"Gardening, of course. I think we've seen the walls of the hospital enough for a few days." Chiyo smiled and continued her way towards their cafeteria type of room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke from his sleep with a start. He had sweat on his forehead falling down to his also sweating chest. He heaved hard while trying to regain his breath. He hated this. He hated the whole idea of a punishment. How long will it still last?<p>

He knows that much that most of his dreams are about her but everyone of them end the way he doesn't want to. He never remembers what happens in each of these dreams in detail except few things here and there. But he doesn't even have to remember what happens in those dreams because his body does. His body reacts the same exact way then when he heard she was taken away. So it's not hard to guess what happens each time.

His punishment is torment. He knew that, but does it even have to happen in his dreams? He can't look for her. He can't dream of her and he has no idea when this is going to end. He can't get peace anymore! All he knows is that he's being punished for something that would have happened eventually but he wanted it sooner. It just isn't fair for him to suffer when he's awake and when his asleep.

Deciding to get up he threw the bed sheets off of his sweating body and got out of bed. Not caring to but proper clothes on he walked outside the curtains to the garden around his bedroom.

The blowing night wind cooled his heated skin and thoughts. It doesn't matter how long has passed of that fatal day he will always remember it like it was just yesterday. In a way he doesn't even want to forget because it was the last day he saw her for so long but still it seems that every passing day her image in his mind fades away. It blurs more and more as the years go by and he knows, soon, all he can remember is that she once existed like him. As his other half.

A familiar feeling made him open his eyes and turn around to head back inside.

He walked into the Universe room and a bright white light shone above the stone table. It glowed lightly illuminating the room with its beautiful light.

"You called me, Your highness." Sasuke said as flatly as it's possible.

"I have a mission for you." A low voice echoed from the light ball.

"What a surprise." The God was so used to the sarcastic antics of the Uchiha. He has always been as rude and arrogant as he is today but it doesn't bother Him. He created him so in His mind there's nothing wrong with his nature even though he needs to be punished from time to time. God can be strict at times but everyone knows Sasuke has a special place in His heart.

Maybe that's why he has more regulations than any other god.

"I need you to retrieve something."

Sasuke's brow twitched, "So now I'm an errand boy?"

"If you put it that way." The voice chuckled annoying the god of Darkness even more. If there was something the God loved it was to annoy the other gods. It was like a past time for him to torture them with his ideas.

"Just tell me what you need."

"Actually it's not me who needs you but rather Tsunade, goddess of Health. She needs you to go and collect a soul."

"Are you kidding me, right now?" Sasuke looked disbelieved, "I'm a god and collecting souls is not my job."

"If you do this I'll give back your magic of creating portals." Sasuke snorted, "Of course."

"So you'll do it?" The God asked sounding a little amused. Of course, he is to get something out of this like always.

"Yes, I'll do it." He sighed deeply. Right now, he couldn't get anymore annoyed. How can the God put him to collect souls! It's not his duty to take care of them before they go the Gates of the Afterlife. If they are destined to go in the Underworld then they are his duty, but not before that, even though, the demons working there work under him and a responsible to him.

"Good. Tsunade is expecting you in the morning." And with that said the bright light disappeared from sight completely vanishing in to thin air.

"Hn," Sasuke turned around to leave.

He was pissed. First of all he is a god and not some errand boy whose job is to take care of departing souls. It's a disgrace for him to do that. He is the god of Darkness for goodness sake! Second, the goddess of Health is not his favorite person in the world.

Even though she's well respected among the other goddesses and gods and in many realms she has a bad habit of getting drunk very often along with gambling around. How can a person like her be the goddess of Health if she herself doesn't lead a life of healthiness. That's something Sasuke doesn't understand, but he guess it's because of her natural way of healing others. She has great talents in curing diseases and creating them.

Her favorite pass time along with drinking and gambling is putting a start to flu seasons and others. She thinks it's entertaining to watch people suffer and almost think they're dying before she starts to cure them. Masochistic goddess if you ask Sasuke. Also her gift to create diseases is one of the many reasons for gambling.

She often gambles with other gods of how her diseases progress and spread and sometimes how many persons will die of them. But under all that gambling and other goddess features is a person who wants to help others. Of course, she doesn't kill on purpose because sometimes the diseases spread without her controlling them. The God has His hands in those times.

Tsunade can't question the motives of why He wants to spread destruction like that, but who knows. No one knows what the God does and why. He is the only one to control everything and when he decides something then it'll be so.

* * *

><p>"You took your time." Tsunade grinned from her seat on the white couch in her palaces living room.<p>

Sasuke just arrived in the room as she spoke. He took his time coming here and the clock was almost noon. He knew that his actions would probably annoy the goddess but honestly speaking, he didn't care one bit. He never has so why should he start now?

"Hn."

"Always with the one worded sentences. Such a shame. A good looking god as you could tame any woman he wants if you would learn how to use a proper language." Tsunade smirked from her place and took a crystal wine glass in her hand to take a small sip of the red liquid.

Sasuke stood motionlessly arms crossed over his chest not even caring to answer. He didn't need her opinion.

"Aren't you even interested in getting yourself a woman?" The goddesses eyebrow rose, "I hear you're still bedding the nymph, Karin. Am I correct?"

"What I do in the privacy in my palace doesn't concern you one bit."

"Well then maybe you should tell your little bed mate not to spread rumors around the Eden. If this continues everyone is going to think that you're going to settle with her." The small smirk on her pure face framed by long blond hair tied into ponytails never left her face, "Naruto actually came running in here last night bouncing his head off how depended on you're of that nymph."

"I'm not depended on her." Sasuke gritted through his teeth while his muscles tensed under his shirt, "Are you done interrogating so I can finish this stupid thing."

"Impatient as always." Tsunade heaved and stoop up making the glass in her hand disappear into thin air. "Okay, fine. Let's just cut the crap. I need you to go into one of my converts and get me the leaders soul."

"You want me to get you a nun?" Sasuke asked with a small sarcasm.

"Not just any nun but the leader of this specific convent."

"You people have lost your mind," he said turning around to leave.

"You do know that if you don't do this you wont get back the ability to create portals, right?" Tsunade smirked as his movements halted at her words.

It took few seconds for Sasuke to turn back to face her, "Why do you want _this_ nun." He emphasize the word 'this'.

"She's been loyal. And she has been blessed with a gift to be able to live in the Eden as one of my people. And she's old." There was something odd in the way Tsunade looked at him but unfortunately he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good. I'll create a portal for you." She said walking away from the living room to the garden through open glass doors, Sasuke following closely behind her.

He's day couldn't get any better. Who in their right mind sent the god of _Darkness_, (let me repeat: DARKNESS) to pick a soul of a nun who's probably going to think that he is there to drag her pity ass into Hell. This was not going to end well. Nuns are all pure and devote their life for doing good deeds and not should be scared to death by letting Satan himself pick their soul. But the God has other plans - like always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So this is chapter 2! =) Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

BIG THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWRES! I have never had this big of a response to my story ever before:

_lover girl1_

_SMILE_

_Silvia1336_

_Guest_

_DiizGiirlJess_

_Jessica Judith _and

_ILoveSxS _

**_Jessica Judith:_**I can honestly say I have no idea. These ideas just pop into my mind out of nowhere and I just get this feeling that I must write them down. Some of them end up being stories here in and others are just small snippets that I might use someday.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

- Jakura


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm so sorry for updating so late! I've been loaded with school work and exams and unfortunately there will be another set of exams 'till next week. But I'll try to update chapter 4 in two weeks. So please bear with me!

I'll also try updating my other stories if you're fan of them!

* * *

><p><strong>His possession<strong>

_**- Chapter 3 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>The moment Sasuke stepped into the portal he knew that things couldn't get any worse.<p>

Before stepping into the bright white portal, he sensed it through trying to find any little traps the goddess of Health might have set for him but he didn't sense any. However the sly look Tsunade was giving him told a whole another story. With a shake of his head towards the woman and a deep breath he stepped in to the portal and its windy guts.

It took only few seconds for it to transport him to Earth where he was supposed to find this nun. As his legs touched the solid ground of the Earth he had to suppress a groan. Tsunade covered the portal with light so that he wasn't able to sense the darkness within. Guided by black flames he appeared inside the flames as they burned the flush green grass to ashes around him.

Few nuns that had been tending the blooming rose bushes of the convent stopped what they were doing in fear and amazement.

The sight they were seeing was terrifying but also captivating. It's not every day you get to see a god appear in front of you but still when it's the god of the Underworld, it brings you chills all over your body especially when he arrives like Sasuke did: surrounded by eternal black flames that could burn down the whole world if allowed to.

Sasuke knows that his appearance makes many women swoon over him and the youngest nun of the three nuns formed a small blush on her face but the other two were more afraid than anything else. He was ready for both reactions he was receiving since he was the ruler of Hell and also clad in midnight blue and black clothes that highlighted his tall and muscular build.

Without wasting any more of his time he took long steps to one of the nuns that seemed to be glued to her spot. Her eyes were wide as plates and any moment you could imagine her lower jaw dropping to the ground beneath.

"Where's Ichoyo Iku?" he's low voice asked from the frozen woman who blinked few times and liked her lips before answering, "In the herb garden."

The same moment the words left her mouth another nun hissed her name, "Rina!"

Apparently Rina didn't recognize him like the others did and spilled all the answer he needed. The two other nuns looked absolutely petrified. They had recognized the emblem on his shirt: a red and white fan. The fan is the sign of the ruler of Hell.

Every god has their own signs which helps people in normal realms to identify them. Tsunade has a light green mark on her forehead and Naruto has a spiral on the back of his shirts just like Sasuke's mark.

One of the two nuns who had realized who he was ran in front of him as he passed the frozen girl to find the person he was looking for. He merely lifted his eyebrow at the woman who dares to cross her path with him and especially to forbid his intention.

"Y-you can't take her!" she stuttered and Sasuke restrained a smirk that dared to spread to his face.

It was so obvious that they thought he was here to bring her to Hell. It was expected but still he couldn't help but have a little fun with them. A very entertaining to give them false assumptions and then eventually reveal the real curse of happenings.

"And why not?" he questions her.

"She doesn't belong in your realm. She belongs to Heaven. She's the purest person in the whole universe" She speaks as if she was higher than him, even though, she's not. She doesn't even blink - maybe thinking if she did he would just disappear into thin air and kidnap Ichoyo without them being able to do nothing.

How funny that a mere human thinks that with just words they can rise to a higher position or the way they represent themselves they can seem all high and mighty. But Sasuke can see through her façade as if he was breathing. Her fear shines from her eyes like a light and the quick movement of her chest just shows how afraid she is.

And she should be. He could easily kill with a flick of his hand but he will not. He's not here to kill petty humans. He needs to complete his task to finally gain back his ability to create portals. He's getting tired of being stuck in the Eden and only being able to rule Hell by using demons under his power.

With a slight shake of he's head he easily walks pass her and takes quick strides inside the convert as the three nuns hurry after him shouting for him to stop. For a moment he thinks of stopping them by knocking them out but before he could stop he already arrived into the herb garden.

* * *

><p>The same second the unemotional god stepped inside the portal Tsunade felt the light pressure inside her head alerting her of the presence of the God. Quickly she headed to the Universe room where the all mighty was waiting for her.<p>

It wasn't that she was unprepared for the arrival of Him because she wasn't but she didn't think he would arrive this quickly. Of course, she understands that this is a completely different situation but still. He could have waited for a few moments so that she could walk there in her own pace but guess not.

The God was known to be impatient like Sasuke (a trait he wanted transfer into him to have the young god remind Him in someway) so this behavior is understandable.

As she entered the room she was greeted by the bright light of the God sitting on top of the stone table in the middle of the room. It size and shape were moving and shaping constantly, a sign of excitement that Tsunade has come to know.

Sometimes He comes to help her plan different diseases that will be spread upon the realms and in that moments He acts the same: moving restlessly because of the suspense of the whole situation.

In a way, the God was a child. He gets excited from the smallest of things like creating an entirely knew flower or whatever small thing but he also loses his interest soon which Tsunade's been waiting for over million years now. Every god has been dumbfounded by the long punishment laid upon His favorite god. Normally hundred or two thousand years is enough but this was over million years!

The God was unexpected. You never know what he has planned or is his whole demeanor fake. Is his every characteristic he shows only an act? None of them has the answer to that question. All of them's been asking the question and it's no wonder if He knows that they are doubting his truthfulness. The end result is that they probably never will found out the truth.

But to be honest, Tsunade was surprised a week ago when He came to her telling that his time was up.

"How are things going?" the booming voice filled otherwise silent room.

"Like you don't know." she smirked at him shifting her weight on her right leg.

"Hmph," it sounded like a small laugh, "Of course I do. I just thought it would be good to know your perspective."

"Well, he's not suspecting anything. Except that I didn't sent him through a normal portal."

"Good."

After a minute of silence Tsunade voiced her thoughts, "Is there any particular reason for you coming here other than asking things that you already know?"

It took Him a few moments to answer. It was like he was thinking what to say. "I don't want him to bring her here."

"You don't?" Week ago there was an entirely different conclusion. "Why?"

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" It was a sarcastic question.

"No, but you wanted to bring her here and you know that the south side of Eden is suffering because of her long departure of it. If this goes on for much longer her area is going to die completely." she tried to reason with Him. It wasn't anything surprising that she wanted her back. The goddess of Health has friends among the other gods but there's just something unique with their relationship. And she's getting a little frustrated herself for not having proper company that she actually enjoys apart from Shizune, her assistant.

"Just make sure she won't be brought in here." he's voice was final. There was no room for argument.

The bright ball of light moved for a few times before disappearing into thin air leaving no traces of its presence.

Tsunade sighed deeply closing her eyes in annoyance.

Just when she had thought that things would finally return back to normal. It felt like a smack on the face, to put it bluntly.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to his way when they heard the yells of the other nuns who arrived soon after him. The reaction from everyone was all the same: frozen and afraid as they recognized him. He could feel their heart pounding in their chests.<p>

He brushed their reactions away and quickly scanned the room looking for the oldest person in the room and soon detected a small sized woman. Her back was hunched as she gazed at him surprised, her old face covered in small wrinkles. Her face showed sign that she already knew someone was going to come for her and she knew what he was here for. Nonetheless she wasn't afraid. She has known that her time's up and she's ready.

She gave the small pot in her hands to a little more younger nun (but not that young) in front of her saying, "Chiyo, take this." The said nun complied looking confusedly at her leader who then turned back to Sasuke and started to head his way.

Everyone's face turned into that of complete confusion. How can she just walk to the god of darkness, the lord of Hell?

Chiyo's face changed into one of panic suddenly and she dropped the pot making everyone turn their gazes at her, even Sasuke and Ichoyo. Her breath wavered for once as she took a deep breath, "You can't go with him!" she said to Ichoyo like she had gone crazy, "He's the ruler of Hell!"

A warm smile spread to the eldest woman's face, "He's not here to take me to Hell. He's here to take me to Tsunade-sama just like I've been told by her."

"But-"

"Don't." A new voice said from behind Sasuke. "I think she knows what she's doing."

"Sakura!" Chiyo immediately scolded her looking at her like she had done sin and betrayed her.

"Good, you're here." The leader suddenly said walking pass the god of Hell to the novice who was standing next to the three nuns at the doorway. As everyone else looked like they would attack the god for coming to take their beloved leader, the young novice was calm as if nothing bad was happening and in reality nothing really was going to happen. They just didn't know that.

They don't understand it the same way as Ichoyo, who's been receiving messages from their deity.

Out of nowhere she pulls the young girl into an embrace that shocks her. It was normal to have guidance from her but no hugs. Ichoyo's way of calming everyone is though words.

But before long she breaks it while petting her cheek a few times. She turned to look at the deity who was standing there a head taller than any other person in the room, hands crossed over his chest, waiting. But as she did this she didn't let go of Sakura's shoulder not even for a second. The muscles in her throat contradicted when she swallowed while making an eye contact with the god.

Oddly, calm look spread to Ichoyo's face out of nowhere. Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows at her but she ignored it and moved to stand behind Sakura who was looking between Sasuke and her leader, obviously really confused of what was going on.

She feels a light touch on her back before the strings of her hat were being pulled open gently and the hat pulled out of her head leaving her head uncovered. And instead of her light pink hair falling around messily it stayed in place because of the bun she had put it in the morning after she woke up.

"Wha-" Sakura was able to start but cut off when the woman behind her turned her around to face her so that her back was to the god of Darkness.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "What are you doing?" This was entirely new behavior for her but Ichoyo mouthed to her to be quiet and not to move.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the death deity had lowered his arms to his sides and was standing completely still.

Sakura's hair being hold up by the bun, her neck was in complete display to everyone in the room behind her and especially for Sasuke, who was standing five feet away from her with a perfect sight of the lightly colored mark (almost too faint to see with a quick glance) adoring her lower neck: a circle that had a small star in the lower left part of it.

Sasuke couldn't breath. No air went into his lungs and none came out. Like those times when he sparred with Naruto and he accidentally gets through his defense and lands a hit on his diaphragm which causes him to gasp a couple of times but now the gasping wouldn't help because it felt like his entire being had stopped.

Every fiber in his entire body had stopped.

Everyone around the room were stretching their heads and moving to a better position to see better. No matter what they did: moved too close to him or accidentally touched him when trying to get a better view, he couldn't care. He couldn't brought himself to care as the familiar, too familiar, tattoo burned itself into his retina.

He swallowed hard. A first movement he did in over two minutes.

In that two minutes nuns had completely surrounded Ichoyo and the young novice and were asking endless questions. Some of them were the same but neither the young one nor their leader did anything to answer.

Ichoyo was keeping her hands firmly on top of Sakura's shoulders halting any move she tried to do. Few times Sakura asked what was happening forgetting the instructions give to her and looked around confused of why wasn't she getting any answers. But neither was anyone else as Sasuke and Ichoyo had locked their eyes and were directly looking into one another's.

It was like Ichoyo was expecting a reaction of some sort from him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried to make his hands move, they wouldn't. It was like everything else around him was moving and alive but he wasn't.

A sudden flow of thoughts brought every movement back into his body. How does she know about that mark? Why did she show it to him? What does she want? Is this some kind of a joke by Tsunade? Is she trying to fool him?

His face formed from blank to a frown. Ichoyo's mouth opened as if she was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it, "What kind of a joke is this?"

"This is n-" she was cut off by a glowing light that suddenly started to form behind the group of people.

The goddess of Health stepped from the round shaped portal instantly her eyes looking for Sasuke whom she found relatively fast. The nuns reacted much faster than they did when Sasuke arrived as they were already bowing on the ground showing their respect. By the time Tsunade had completely stepped out of the portal even Sakura had turned around and was now bowing with Ichoyo.

Sasuke took long steps to her his intent to make her reveal all her motives of why did she do this. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

Unfortunately, just when he arrived before the blond goddess she waved her hand in the air with a swift movement and Sasuke was blinded by a bright light that made him stagger back a couple of steps and finally fall on grass.

He opened his eyes the moment he felt the tips of grass tickling his hands that were supporting him and looked around. He was back in the garden of Tsunade's home. The place in which he had stepped into the portal to pick up Ichoyo Iku.

Tsunade finally appeared in front of him and he glared at her with all the venom he had. She shrugged her shoulders dismissing his venomous glare and walked behind him where Ichoyo was standing looking around her on wonder.

The Eden doesn't differ from Earth much apart from few plants that are not able to grow in Earth. Like in every realm all of them has their differences and similarities. Aside from any other realm there's just something in Eden that makes it a hundred times better than the others. Maybe its the calm atmosphere and earthy surroundings or like in Earth there's no hectic traffic in here.

It could also be because there's no stuffy carbon dioxide suffocating the fresh air.

But the biggest reason for Sasuke is that this is home. This is where he has lived since the start of time. Since the moment the God created him alongside with her. Alongside with the goddess of Light, a black circle with a star adorning her fair skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reviewers:

_missmaniak_

_ILoveSxS_

_SMILE _

_lover girl1_

_hellokittyaniya_

_and three guests!_

Please give me your opinion of this story! It means a lot to me and gives me the boost to write more.

But right now I'm off to school so see you when I update next.

- Jakura


	4. Chapter 4

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 4 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>The bright, hot light filled the herb garden blinding everyone. Like sun was brought down next to them to light everything.<p>

But as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving no trace in its path. It hadn't effected the plants or the floor except Sakura. Ichoyo Iku and the Lord of Hell, both were gone but Sakura's body was laying limply on the floor unconscious and Chiyo was the first one to run next to her.

Luckily, it didn't take long for her to come around. After a few taps on her cheek she came about. Chiyo sighed in relief when the young one furrowed her brows and finally opened her eyes. The sole amount of energy the portal had created caused her to lose consciousness since she was standing so close that her fragile human body couldn't take it. It was a completely different situation for Ichoyo who was dead by the time the death deity came for her. It was the light shimmer glowing around her that showed to Chiyo that no matter what she tried to do she couldn't do anything - but still she had to try.

The other nuns helped her to stand, one of them bringing her some water to drink, when she struggled to stand up. Her body ached from all over and she felt like a truck had driven straight over her.

Chiyo immediately suggested that she should be brought into the hospital part of the convent for further inspection and she didn't disagree as two younger nuns helped her out of the herb garden leaving a punch of seriously confused nuns standing there. Everything was just so surreal.

The effect of losing their leader was instant. Everyone seemed to be a little lost and not sure what to do. Of course, the right thing to do right now is to choose a follower for Ichoyo but the shock was too great for them to decide or vote for today. With a quick decision among the nuns they decided to continue their work and worry tomorrow.

For the rest of the day everyone tried to act as normal as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't work as everyone thought it would since every time someone came across their novice nun Sakura they couldn't help but look at her. Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable under their stares because it has been going on since she left the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing she was inspected from head to toe and eventually declared completely healthy. It was only the power that had effected her for a moment but it shouldn't have done anything permanent on her.

Chiyo kept her eyes on her the rest of the day not once leaving her side and when other nuns were giving her funny looks Chiyo glared them away. She tried to act as normal as possible with Sakura but it was hard since she wanted answers as well as the others. Ichoyo had known something that she had no idea of and it bugged her. Normally the elderly woman would tell her everything. Nothing was kept a secret between them until now and it plagued her. She wanted to know! She wanted to know what the weird looking tattoo on Sakura's back meant.

The look the god of Darkness gave when he saw the mark told her that there was something more behind all of this. Sakura is not just a normal girl. Chiyo has known it since she was brought into the orphanage of the convent. There was always something that made her different from all the other children her age. She acted more mature than the others, she never did anything bad. She was like a little angel.

The sudden stop Sakura made brought Chiyo out of her thoughts and turn around to look at the pink haired girl.

"What is it?"

"I just-" she began but couldn't find the right words. She wasn't even completely sure what she wanted to say. Tons of different thoughts has been running around her head make her more and more confused every second and making her even more doubtful. It felt like everything became more difficult to understand after everything that had happened.

Chiyo walked to her. "I know." Sakura's eyes widened for a bit as she lifted her eyes from the floor, "W-what?" she stammered and looked utterly baffled.

"This isn't your place anymore." Chiyo was surprised that she was saying these words. Of course, she's been aware of the doubts Sakura's been having but for her right now it feels like that the events of today made everything more clear. This wasn't the place for her - it's not her destiny.

Sakura was about to say something when Chiyo raised her hand to stop her, "It's written all over you face. I can see the way you look everything in here like you're going to miss them. And I know that you don't want to be the one who get's all the weird looks." Sakura bit her lip. "There's nothing here to stop you. Nothing to keep you chained to this place. You're free."

The sudden hug from Sakura came out of nowhere and left Chiyo surprised. It wasn't very common among the nuns to perform acts of intimacy, but nonetheless, a smile made its way on her older nun's face as she hugged her back.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is you problem?!" Sasuke yelled at Tsunade, who had just ushered two of her maids to escort her<em>newest<em> servant into her home and introduce her to everything. She had a feeling that Ichoyo couldn't even remember where she was supposed to sleep but that would be soon fixed and everything would turn back to normal as much as it can.

"Nothing." she brushed her hand dismissively and began heading after her maids, Sasuke walking closely behind her with his deathly glowing aura.

"Nothing?" Sasuke said looking annoyed as hell, "You call that _nothing_?"

Tsunade didn't replay and just continued her way, but the burst of flames appearing in front of her like a wall made her stop and turn to look at the god of Darkness, "Put them out," she commanded looking death serious. She's never been a fan of hot things, especially flames. That's why she doesn't have a fireplace in her house like other gods.

"No, until you tell me why."

Sasuke had surrounded both of them with his flames that sucked the energy from around them making creating portals impossible. Tsunade tried once to created one but soon gave up for the lack of energy to do it.

"Put them out," she growled at him, "You're destroying my plants." And he was. The strong smell of burnt ground filled the air along with the uncomfortable hotness emitting from the yellow-orange flames.

Sasuke glared back at her. This was a fight he was not going to lose. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Even if it meant that he was stuck inside the circle with Tsunade for an eternity he would do it. And waiting another eternity wasn't a problem or anything. He's already experienced what it feels like so he was prepared to do it again even with Tsunade. But he knew that she would give up. She can't live her life without alcohol and gambling.

"Fine. You win." But when Sasuke didn't move a muscle to put the flames out she yelled, "I'll tell you if you put them out!"

"No, now we go by my rules." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "First you tell me what I want to know and then I'll put them out and let you go."

"You're unbelievable." She growled lowly. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" She took a deep breath. "It was God's command. He wanted me to intervene."

"Why?"

"How should I know." She placed her hands on her hips. "He didn't tell me. He just didn't want you to bring her here and I obeyed Him."

Sasuke's face didn't show any emotion. It was like a blank canvas as he listened Tsunade's explanation as the flames raged around them waiting to be called off by their master.

"That's it. I don't have anything else to say so please put them out." Tsunade begged looking stressed. The flames were starting to effect her negatively and she felt herself grow more tired as every second passed by. Also the portal that she created to sent Sasuke to Earth took a lot of her energy since she had to cover it because it was a dark portal normally created by Sasuke himself. Dark energy wasn't her thing for she was the god of Health and she used the so-called neutral power - not dark nor light.

With a flick of his wrist the flames died out leaving a circle of burnt grass in its wake. Tsunade glanced the black grass for a moment before sighing deeply, "I know you've been waiting years to see her, and so have I, but we can't do anything for now. We just have to wait."

"I have waited long enough." He turned around and walked away hands still crossed over his chest.

The stiff posture of his shoulders and a little too sharp movements showed that he was annoyed even beyond annoyed, he was pissed. Under her own annoyance because of the grass she couldn't help but fell sympathy. He has waited for so long and when she finally was at arms length she was once again taken away from him.

But what He commands has to be done. Neither he nor she can do anything. It hurts them but it's the only way.

* * *

><p>"You must be exhausted." Tsunade picked up a crystal cup from a table next to her and offered it to Ichoyo, who was sitting on a big light beach colored couch, now wearing a light grey dress that suited Tsunade's servants outfits.<p>

She took the cup filled with yellow liquid that smelled like some kind of a flower that she couldn't remember. It has been so long since she last roamed the grounds of Eden that her memory of it has blurred away and has been replaced by the memories she has collected while her stay in Earth. She expected it to happen, but for it was still so far away in the future she didn't want to worry because of it too much.

Taking a big gulp of the juice she sighed in content at the marvelous taste of it. Just one big gulp of the liquid and she felt like she was born again. Her body was filled with energy that had slowly drained from her along with the years and she felt stronger and more powerful than ever.

"When the next full moon comes we'll execute the ritual and you'll be back in your old body in no time." Tsunade sat next to her but not before taking her own cup.

"I know. It's two more weeks but I can wait." She smiled sweetly.

"I can't even imagine what is it like to be stuck in a mortal body, growing old and dying and then being born again."

"It is exhausting but you get used to it." She took another sip of her drink before putting it down on the table in front of her, "I was wondering, what's going to happen to Sakura now that I'm not there?"

"I have no answer for that." Tsunade looked down on her lap. "I've always imagined that when the day comes that she returns back to Eden everything goes smoothly without any problems so this was something I did not expect."

"The Eden needs her. I can feel it now."

"Yes, it does."

"It's weird that I've been looking over her since she was put into that mortal life and now I have to sit by and do nothing. I always had to find her when I grew old enough to understand what I was meant to do and it wasn't always easy but I found her every time. But now I don't have to do that. I've been so accustomed to do it that I'm getting oddly restless," she placed her palm over her heart, "in here. She's grown to be like a daughter to me."

"She's lovable." Tsunade smiled at the thought. Who couldn't love Sakura. She's the light. She keeps everything in balance with Sasuke but now that she's been away years the consequences are starting to show and the balance is starting to sway on the dark side. If that is to happen everything might turned upside down and creatures that even the God can't handle might be set free.

That's why Tsunade can't wrap her head around the God's plans. She can't understand that why someone wants to take everything so far that it might affect everything they know. It's dangerous and it weakens the neutral gods' powers.

It is a common knowledge that Sasuke and Sakura are much more powerful than the neutral gods like Tsunade but the power of the weaker gods' power comes from the balance that light and dark create. It has a straight effect on them and the moment Sakura was placed on Earth Tsunade along with other gods has been feeling how their power's been slowly fading away.

"If we are feeling like this than I can't imagine how the god of Darkness is feeling." Ichoyo suddenly said looking outside the open doors that looked straight into the garden where you could see the black scars on the grass created by the flames.

"Neither can I."

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair!" Sasuke said frustrated at the glowing ball of light swaying on top of the stone table.<p>

"I wasn't saying it was."

Sasuke's nerves has been on the edge when he was brought back to Eden. He didn't mean to lit up Tsunade's garden with his flames but he couldn't control the need to destroy something and luckily for Tsunade he didn't burn down her entire garden even though he had felt like it. Nothing would feel better than maybe even completely wiping away a realm, right now.

Sasuke paced around the room his jaw clenched tight and hands balled into fists while he tried to regain his posture.

"I have been waiting for over thousands of years! How long do I have to still wait." His voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"This is the consequence of your own actions," the ball of light said like it was having a normal conversation.

"I know! But I have waited for so long-"

"You still have to wait." He cut Sasuke off before he could finish.

"That's all you say. No matter what I ask I always have to wait and it's killing me."

"Be patie-"

"I don't want to be patient. I want her here. I want her back." Sasuke said desperation coating his voice.

"I promise you that you don't have to wait for long."

"How long?"

"I just need to see something before you're allowed to bring her back." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but God was faster, "And when the time comes I will return you ability to create portals but for now wait." For a second Sasuke was sure he heard softness in His voice that normally wasn't there at all. The God was one to never show any emotion and just tell everything, even bad news like it was something natural.

"What are you even testing?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as he stopped pacing around and turned to face Him.

"Who said anything about testing anyone."

"Hn, you're always testing someone."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been SOOOO busy with everything that I didn't have time to write and this chapter is so short because of it but I promise the next one will be longer._

_Also I have this new thing in my profile where I'll be updating news of everything that is happening for example when I'll be updating and what story. So if you want to know more then go check it out some time because I'll try posting there as often as I can._

_Thanks for reviewers:_

nobody

TheGoldenElf

Sutefanii uchiha

ILoveSxS

ra3ofsunshin3

beaucoup riant

lovelysweetbunny

hellokittyaniya

sasusakufanatic

henneko

lovergirl1

_and one _guest.

_I haven't edited this one yet because I really want to go to sleep... I'm tired soooo I'll probably edit this tomorrow and I'll also try updating the next chapter next weekend if I have enough time._

_Nothing else to say except REVIEW!_

_- Jakura_


	5. Chapter 5

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 5 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>The day had come for Sakura to leave the convent.<p>

She woke up early to pack her stuff, which wasn't much but a change of clothes that Chiyo gave for her not to walk around dressed like a novice. She was also provided with some food and Chiyo had arranged her a place to stay for awhile, along with her money.

Every novice work for the convent so they are provided with monthly pay that, in the end, will be mixed with the convent's founds if the novice becomes a nun. If not, then the money she has collected will be given back to them, and the sum Sakura received would give her the start she needed outside. The money might not be enough to go to college or anything but it's enough to get settled.

According to Chiyo, she was to stay with her relatives for awhile until she finds a place of her own. The family she will be staying is Chiyo's sisters grandchildren's house. They've been informed of her arrival and one of them is supposed to be at the station to greet her.

Sakura wasn't able to sleep properly the entire night for she was thinking what is going to happen. She didn't have any idea whom the people are she's going to stay with. The knowledge that they were related to Chiyo eased her mind but not completely.

It would be much easier if she had a family of her own to go to, but unfortunately, she wasn't blessed with that. Her family has always been the convent and the people in there and now she was going to leave them. It hurt to think it like that, especially the idea of leaving Chiyo behind. The old nun was too old in her own opinion to leave the convent and that her destiny lays with it until the very end.

Sakura tried carefully to change her mind but Chiyo smiled and patted her cheek saying that if she was to come with her than it wouldn't be her life anymore, it would be their life, and so she had declined her offer adding that there's a lot of work to do especially since the leader had passed away.

Thought of her not existing anymore gave a wave of sadness over Sakura. She felt sad that such a nice woman had to go, even though it had seen she could live so much longer. But that just shows that anyone can go at any time. You can't predict it, it come to you when it's the right time and it was her time to go.

The convent and even the orphanage has been very silent since the passing away of Ichoyo. They had a silent moment yesterday and the entire convent was covered with candles that the novices had to lit up. It took a moment but they finished it eventually and the silent moment could begin.

Chiyo, now newly chosen leader had to say the last words for their former leader. As she had started her speech it even began so beautifully that just after the first sentence Sakura was crying her heart out not being able to get the picture of smiling Ichoyo out of her head all day.

The door opened to her room and Chiyo walked in wearing her traditional black clothes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sakura said and pulled the last zipper of her bag close and hoisting the strap on her shoulder. The rough texture of the strap felt weird for Sakura who was so used to wearing conservative clothes all her life, and now wearing a white shirt that showed both of her shoulders and collarbones. She felt oddly exposed in the white shirt and shorts she was given.

They were the only pair of clothes aside from her novice clothes that fit her perfectly but the idea of showing so much skin from few inches above her knee to all way down to her ankle was plain weird. And as they walked through the convent towards the exit to head to the train station Sakura felt like everyone was staring at her.

Nuns are not to show much skin and that was something Sakura was used to. The shirt and shorts given her weren't actually meant for adults like her but for someone in their early teenage years. Since the orphanage everyone's been complementing how petite and slender she is, but for everyone's annoyance as soon as she came to realize her own body, she started wearing clothes much more covering than before. At that point she was so sure she was going to be a nun like Chiyo but apparently future had something different planned for her.

She will cherish the memories she has made in the convent and in the orphanage because they are what made her the woman she is today, and hopefully she will make it without Chiyo there to guide her through everything. It is time to make her own future without anyone involving and controlling it all the time so she's going to think about all the change that is to come as something new and refreshing. As something that will make her more her than before.

"The train should be here soon," Chiyo said as Sakura placed her bag on the floor of the station.

The station was located near the convent only a mere half an hour walk maybe more depending on how fast you go. The station wasn't full of people like in those books Sakura has read in her free time; busting with busy people going everywhere always somewhere to be.

"Temari is waiting for you in Kyoto. She has got your name written on paper so you should be able to recognize her."

"Thank you," Sakura's lower lip trembled.

The train just arrived at the station stopping in front of the pair. The automatic doors opened and only one person came out carrying a huge luggage with him.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura. And write me at least once a month."

They gave each other a final hug, and Sakura walked inside the train.

* * *

><p>The distance between Kyoto and the small village the convent was located was too long for Sakura, who wasn't used to sitting around long periods of time. She slept every once in a while and tried reading a book she started few weeks ago. But nothing helped the restless feeling that surrounded her since she stepped inside the train that was supposed to take her to civilization.<p>

Growing in the countryside was amazing. The traffic was nonexistent and there was always something to do; tend the animals around the convents lands or the flowers and herbs covering every inch of the gardens. It was such a beautiful place.

But as the train closed in on the city Sakura could see how the landscape changed; more houses and less nature. She could see cars that were a rare sight near the convent and in the distance buildings that reached the sky. It was like a different world, and it excited her even more.

A sound of a female spoke through the speakers telling the passengers that they have arrived in Kyoto. Sakura took that as a sign to get ready and soon she was stepping out of the train on to a new platform.

The air was much more thicker with dust and other releases and it took a few deep breaths before she got used to the stuffy air. She looked around to see a blond woman holding her name in view but the amount of people that swarmed pass her made it hard to see anything. Few minutes passed and the platform was clear from excess people and she was finally able to see a young woman maybe few years older than her holding a cardboard her name written on it.

The woman looking around the platform finally noticed Sakura and a small smile made its way on her face as she lifted her arm to wave her to her.

"Hi, I'm Temari." she greeted. "You must be Sakura I assume."

"Y-yes, I am." Sakura said nervously.

"Chiyo said you'll be staying with a for a while." Temari stated and took a hold of Sakura bag but before she could protest she said it was okay.

"I'll be staying until I find my own place." Sakura answered the previous statement.

"Have you ever lived on your own?"

"No, I lived in the convent's orphanage before I thought I wanted to be a nun."

"If you need help in anything just let me know and I'll come to your aid. Living outside the convent is very different than living in the city on you own." Temari smiled hoisting Sakura's bag on the trunk of her car.

"I can see that already." Sakura said looking around at the high buildings surrounding her and the mass of people going everywhere. "There's so much people here."

"Trust me, you get used to it in time." Temari walked to the drivers side of the car and opened the door but stopped mid way. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked a little lost as she looked at the bright red car in front of her.

"I don't know how the car works." she admitted embarrassed while scratching her head.

"Just pull the black opened towards you and the door opens when you pull it."

Sakura did as directed and the door opened just like Temari said, "Thank you," she laughed and sat on to black leather seats.

Temari sat on her own seat and turned to look at the pinkette, "Have you ever been in a car?" Sakura shook her head in no.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm an excellent driver!" The blond beamed happily as she started the engine.

* * *

><p>"This is a death trap!" Sakura said between gasps as she grasped her seat belt tightly in her hands so that her knuckles were completely white.<p>

"No, it's not!" Temari parked the car and stepped out followed by completely white Sakura.

"Look!" Temari pointed around her, "We're completely safe and alive."

"Look at what you did," a male voice laughed from the door of the house they were, "You scared the wit out of her. I told you I should have gone to pick her up and not you. I'm much more safer driver than you."

"Oh shut up, Kankuro." Temari glared at her brother wearing brown casual t-shirt and blue jeans.

Hands in his pockets he went to grab the blue bad out of the trunk and hoisted it on his shoulder. Sakura stood next to Temari as her face started to regain its original color.

Kankuro went to her and gave a small bow, "My name is Kankuro. I'm Temari's brother."

Sakura courtly bowed back, "Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you Sakura." Kankuro smiled and started to lead the trio inside the house.

"Gaara hasn't still returned yet from work but he should be here in couple of hours." Temari said as she directed Sakura inside the house and up the wooden stairs Kankuro slowly strolling behind them. "He's the youngest of us three and the most sullen one. He might seem like a bad guy even though he's not so don't worry if he's not being polite it's just his way of being."

"O-okay."

"This is your room." They walked inside a spare room which only had a writing table, one bed and a drawer for clothes.

"You can modify the room the way you want we don't care as long as you don't break down any walls. The bed sheets are just washed and put in but if you don't like them than we can change them."

"It's fine. I don't need anything else. Just a place to stay before I can find my own."

"Here's your bag," the only man carefully placed the bag on to wooden floor. Sakura thanked him and he left the two alone.

"Dinner's at 6 so get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." With a last look Sakura was left alone in her room.

Heaving a breath she got to work. Lifting her bag on the simple bed she opened it dug into it and pulled a few pairs of change underwear with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Setting them into the drawer she was almost done. She took a small pouch from the bag and peered inside to check that her money indeed was still there and it was luckily.

Putting the money inside her pocket she walked outside the room and the way they had come from down the stairs and to the left where the sound of something cooking came from. Temari was standing before the stove and was rolling pieces of chicken around the pan occasionally looking at the rise cooking inside a metal pot.

"You done already?" she asked not even looking at Sakura who was surprised that the older girl knew she was there.

"I don't have much belongings." She walked to the table in the middle of the kitchen and sat down.

"What about clothes?" Now she turned around one brow lifted, "A shirt and pants."

"We have to get you some more. I can't let you walk around in just those same clothes all the time, and for the record you look like a teenager in you clothes."

"They didn't have anything else to give me. I've only worn the clothes of novice these past years."

Just as Temari was about to answer a sound of door opening and closing stopped her and a man walked in with red hair and green eyes. "Temari do you know-" his sentence died down when his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Hello," Sakura greeted him but didn't receive an answer back. The man just stood at the door way completely still until Temari started laughing, "Don't tell me you've never seen a woman before Gaara."

Sakura made a mental note, when she heard his name, to be careful around him if Temari's words were true. She doesn't want to be on anyone's hate list much less in someone's, who she's supposed to live with.

"Hi," he suddenly said after a long pause and Temari's laughter.

"So what do you want?" Temari asked from the stove before Sakura could die out of weirdness for Gaara was looking shamelessly at her the entire time without hesitation.

"My soccer shoes." He turned his gaze away to look at his older sister.

"Should be in the foyer because that's where I put them after I washed them."

With a final nod he left the door way and soon the front door opened and closed once again. After a moment of silence Temari said, "That went well. I thought he would just plain ignore you."

"Why?"

"He's not so fond of strangers, and when we received the message from grandma Chiyo that you're staying with us he just flipped saying that our house is not a hotel."

"Oh."

"Yep, but I guess he's okay with it now that you're here. But if he starts being rude to you than tell me immediately and I'll put him back into his place." She said and poured the rice into a porcelain bowl and took the chicken out of the pan and onto a wooden bowl.

The table was already set for four people with chopstick and glasses of water in each place. A water jug was in the middle of the table and a jar of sauce.

In no time they were eating without Gaara.

Kankuro had asked where his brother was but Teari could only shrug and say that he left not too long ago. It wasn't like Gaara to leave without eating anything especially Temari's chicken which is his favorite food. Kankuro shook his head in dismissal and plopped a piece of chicken in to his mouth with a hum of pleasure.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Temari laughed, "He can't resist my chicken, no matter what."

* * *

><p>After two hours the front door finally opened signaling that the youngest sibling was back. Temari was sitting in the living room with Sakura talking casually and watching TV. Kankuro had left an hour ago to attend some business that was translated to Sakura by Temari as going to the local bar not too far away.<p>

The sound of fridge opening brought a small smile on Temari's face. Earlier she had placed the cooled chicken to wait for Gaara along with the sauce and rice but not before labeling the dishes with his name. She wanted to make sure that he ate before he went to sleep.

Few hours later Sakura felt herself doze off and turning to look at Temari, who was sitting next to her she was completely out of consciousness. She snored lightly with her mouth open only a fraction but still Sakura had to suppress her giggle for the older girl looked so young and funny.

She quickly left the room so that she wouldn't wake the girl up and walked up the stairs. As she was turning left to the corridor where her room was located she just barely dodged the person walking almost into her. She pressed her back against the wall behind her and looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking at her.

"Umm," Sakura mumbled embarrassed, "Sorry." she quickly added and turned to continued her way down the corridor but before she could open the door to her room she was stopped by a hand on her hand.

Sakura froze from the contact and her head whipped to see Gaara right next to her. She swallowed hard waiting for him to start scolding her for almost bumping into him but instead he smiled, "We haven't been properly introduced yet."

"What?" She looked baffled and Gaara pulled his hand back before offering it to her, "I'm Gaara. You're Sakura, right?"

Sakura, captivated by the man's green eyes that were much deeper shade of green than her's blinked a few ties before a blush spread to her face as she realized that she was supposed to give an answer. "Yeah, I am." She quickly recovered and took a hold of his offered hand.

And just as their hands touched each other an odd feeling made its way up from her finger tips to her spine sending shiver across her body. Gaara seemed to have a same reaction since his eyes went from her face to their locked hands and he gave a small gasp.

* * *

><p><em>Helloooooo! I know I'm late as usual. I guess it's impossible for me to update my stories in time but at least I update them and not give up.<em>

_As you can see this one is just a filler chapter but as you can see something is already happening in the end. What it means will be revealed in the next chapter which will (hopefully) be updated before August. I'm trying my best to update all of my stories except Cheating on him before school starts once again but we'll see._

_I'm not sure how many of you my lovely readers know but I have this weekly news thing going on in my profile so go check there every once in a while for a new update from me. You'll learn when I will update next and what I update next from there so go check it out if you're unsure whether I'm still writing and continuing my stories._

_I've also had this thought in my head for a while about a new SasuSaku story after I finish Immortal death. It will be based in Naruto universe (and I mean ninjas and that kind of things) and it will slightly follow the original story line_ but_ with my own twist in it. So if I get enough encouraging reviews that I should do it than I will probably do it. So REVIEW if you want to learn more about it and are interested in it. I would love to hear your opinion whether or not that kind of story interests you or not?_

_Also have you read the Naruto manga? I just read the chapter 685 and the ending just made me squeal in happiness. I won't spoil it for you for I don't know how many of you follow the manga version or the anime version. But if you do go read it this instant!_

_Thanks for reviewers:_

TheGoldenElf

ILoveSxS

ProjXPsyClone

missmaniak

beaucoup riant

lovelysweetbunny

henneko

Sutefanii uchiha

lover girl1

Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari

Naruko Uzumakki Uchiha.20

SMILE

_and one _GUEST.

_Well, I'm off to write The Oblivious Life and it will be updated later this week so look forward to it._

_- Jakura_

_ps. We'll have a very very angry Sasuke in the chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 6 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>As if she was being burned she pulled her hand out of Gaara's warm one. A small flood of disappointment filled her but the side that was screaming at her how wrong this was took over. Her body was left trembling as an after shock of the wave of emotions just like Gaara's, was leaning against the wall looking baffled. He was breathing hard and a small trickle of sweat formed on his temple. He had taken a few steps back to get more space between the two of them which Sakura thanked him for. She was feeling strangled by his close presence.<p>

It seemed that the contact had affected him more than it had her and she couldn't help but feel remorse.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said her hand covering her mouth, but as Gaara was about to say something she fled from the hallway in to the safety of her room leaving Gaara alone in the corridor.

She felt so bad because of the incident that she wanted to curl up in her bed and cry. It was obvious that she had hurt Gaara because there was pain in his eyes that he was hiding well but she's very good at seeing through people's façades. She's never wanted hurt anyone, the least these people who had agreed to take her in to let her get a start in life.

Her back pressed against the door of her room she tried listening to steps in the corridor. She wanted to know that the calm boy would be able to get in to his room and not faint. It was obvious that it had taken all the juices out of both of them because she was still breathing hard and getting more and more tires by the minute. And not to mention the feeling that she had betrayed someone was crushing her.

Soon soft steps walked closer to Sakura door and her breathing stopped and body froze. The steps stopped in front of her door and a light knock pounded on the door. She closed her eyes and prayed the gods that he would leave. Of course, the caring and helpful side of her wanted to open the door and talk this thing through like she's been taught, however a small nagging somewhere in her brain told against the action.

Who knows were it would lead and Sakura didn't want to get in the bad side of her new roommates. Sakura's always listened her inner voice and now it was telling her not to let the boy in and that's what she was going to do. She wasn't going to open the door. She was going to let things calm down first: get some rest and maybe face this thing tomorrow.

She was so exhausted that the thought of even opening the door felt so dreading that Sakura simply rose up and dragged her body on the bed. She wasn't completely sure whether or not Gaara had left the corridor to his own room or was he still standing there hoping for her to open the door, which she wasn't going to do.

She wanted to sleep the tiredness away. She knew that Gaara wouldn't open the door because the way she has come to know him he doesn't seem like the type to invade other people's privacy.

Without even changing her clothes to more comfortable ones she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura's feet tickled. It was a gentle sensation on the soles of her feet as she, with slow and careful steps, moved forward. The ticklish feeling made her giggle as she continued forward with her eyes closed. Her stomach was filled with butterflies that only increased the feeling of anticipation with every step she took. She took heavy breaths and bit her lip as she waited.<p>

She wasn't sure what exactly she was waiting for, but somehow her body and mind knew that it was something to wait for. Her body was full of giddy energy and she felt like jumping around in joy.

As she continued walking she realized that it was not her instinct that kept her from tumbling on the ground and against the trees in the beautifully flush forest - it was the nature around her. It was an odd feeling but familiar though. They were guiding her through the green bushes until she finally arrived on a huge clearing. And what caught her attention was the huge white temple like manor in the middle of the clearing.

A familiar sight to her but she couldn't get it in her mind where she had seen it before. The whole place felt like home - like the convert had before the dreadful events not too long ago.

A sudden warm feeling spread all over her body and as an instinct her head turned to left. From behind the trees a shadowed figure made its way towards her. It was a man obviously for he had wide shoulders and he was tall. And as he came out of the shadows the face she saw was something that made her heart pound. The god of Hell walked in to the bright daylight.

She couldn't have forgotten his face even if she had tried because since the moment she came in to the garden only to find that their leader was going to be taken away by the Darkness himself she felt reassured and calm around him. He gave off an air of authority but it didn't scare her or make her nervous. Something in her had told her to trust the ebony haired male when he had come to collect the elder woman. Something made her stand against everyone when they thought that he was there to take her in to the Hell.

As one part of her trusted the man, another part of her wanted to run at him and embrace him; never let him go. But she held herself. She couldn't just ran at the god as if nothing. It would have been frowned upon by others, even though he was the Darkness. However, there was just something in him. His pale and handsome face and dark eyes had called to her. His whole being called to her.

This time she didn't hold herself back like she did in the convert. This time she ran at him and circled her arms around him as his arms pulled her close. Her breath caught in her throat she smiled. This was where she belonged; in his warm arms.

"Sakura." His baritone voice whispered to her ear making her heart pound. She loved the way his voice sounded; like it belonged to her; like she belonged-

"Sakura." Temari's worried voice broke through her dream. She flinched awake her eyes opening too fast and the closing because of the bright light coming through the window.

"Sakura?" the blond knocked on the door with a slightly worried sounding voice.

"Ye-.. Yeah?" It took a moment to find her voice, for her throat was dryer than desert.

"You okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sakura got up from the bed and walked to the door to let the woman in.

"It's 2PM, and I've been knocking on your door for a while now." Temari smirked and giving a look that Sakura couldn't put her finger on.

"What's with the look?" Sakura squinted her eyes looking confused as she walked to the drawer to pull some clean clothes on before going to the bathroom to clean up.

"Well, I heard you and Gaara talk-" Temari stopped when she noticed Sakura's shocked look, "I didn't hear what you were exactly talking about, but I just thought that you two... You know." she shrugged giving an amused look at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura shouted mortified. How could she even think about something like that? She wasn't the kind of girl to jump in boys' beds. The hell she was even a virgin.

"I would never ever do anything like that!"

"Okay! Okay!" Temari raised her hands as if she was surrendering, "It was just my imagination. Calm down! And my brother's not the type so don't worry."

Sakura picked her clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom without a further notice to Temari, who was left alone in her room.

* * *

><p>The dream bothered her as she and Temari walked to one of the local coffee shops to look work for her. In a way the dream felt like a memory for there were certain elements in it that didn't actually fit the category of a dream. It wasn't as hazy as her dreams usually were and neither could she control it like normally she would. In few of her dreams she's been able to stop something from happening but in that dream she couldn't stop herself from running in the arms of the god of Darkness.<p>

She tried her best to do anything but that, unfortunately it didn't work. Her body moved on its own without her command and went for the man. Of course, she would be lying to herself if she was to say that she didn't want to hug him in the herb garden because she did (for some odd reason). So she came to a conclusion that in her dream she did it because she didn't get to do it in person.

Everyone can do anything in their dreams, right? It's not like she's never seen a dream in which she could fly because she has, but that's something you can tell everyone. You can go around and tell that I saw a dream and I was able to fly in it, but you can't go around telling people that you hugged a god. Gods are considered sacred. It doesn't matter if you dreamed of the Higher God (as the humans call the gods of Darkness and Light) or the Lesser God. You still can't just tell everyone that you hugged them. Not even the nuns had ever told that they see dreams of hanging around with the goddess of Health, Tsunade.

Even Sakura hadn't seen a dream like that. Not once before last night has she seen a dream that involved a god. It would be ridiculous so she can't tell anyone that she saw that dream. There is no way. She would be considered crazy.

The gods and humans has always been kept apart and it should be impossible to see a dream with one in it. It's been taught to every child since they can understand. The gods keep their distance for good reasons. Even thought they control humans, they still don't get involved with humans, because getting involved mostly means falling in love and that's something you can't do.

You can care for a god. You can believe in him or her. You can feel hate towards him or her, but you can't fall in love. It's something that no one knows why, but it's a common knowledge.

In the converts orphanage they were told many times that they can feel attached to a god but never love. It was odd, of course, for a child to hear that you can't love them.

But that doesn't answer the question why did she saw _him_ in her dream. It should be impossible. The only way that people can have some kind of connection with a god or goddess is when they - gods - want that. And the converts latest leader Ichoyo got vision during the day, never at night. At least that much Sakura knows because everyone saw the elder stop dead in her tracks when one came over her. Her eyes became glass like and unfocused. She didn't react to anything and just in case she might fall a few nuns escorted her to sit down before the vision ended.

It was an intriguing sight to see. At first Sakura was so interested that she couldn't help but ask questions about it every chance she got. Luckily Ichoyo had a soft spot for her so getting the answers was easy. Of course, she probably should have been scolded for digging in things that didn't concern her, but she never got one. Ichoyo always laughed at how curious she was. But she couldn't help herself. The connection between human and something that is out of their normal world was just so interesting.

She tried many times telling herself to stop prying in the nun's business, fortunately for Sakura Ichoyo always saw through the novice's facade.

"Sakura?" Temari's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

Temari furrowed her brows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then why don't you go and ask if they have a job available?" Temari tilted her head in the direction of the cashier cleaning the counter next to the cash register.

Sakura gave a small slightly embarrassed smile and walked towards the blond girl wearing a green cap and apron. The girl noticed her before she fully reached her and smiled sweetly at her, "What can I get for you?" She was an epitome of perky, for she smiled like a sun and her whole being just radiated happiness.

"Actually, I'm looking for a job."

* * *

><p>Sakura would be lying if she said she was tired, because she was the complete opposite of that. The third place they went in had a place open and it was the one with the happy-go-lucky girl. She was quite a package for before Sakura could even start filling in the job application she was telling what her work was going to be and what she need to do in the first few weeks before it was determined whether or not she was suitable for the place.<p>

She could easily say that she has never seen as bouncy person as the girl was. She told her name was Nana and she would probably be the one to teach her everything. Her whole demeanor was catching and Sakura notices herself starting to feel oddly happy. Not that she was sad because of it, but there was something about the little older than her girl that was affecting her.

"This day's good deed is done." Temari exhaled as she flopped on the couch next to Sakura.

"What deed?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Helping you to find a job." the blond started to channel surf.

"I did not know you had a goal of doing one deed per day?"

"Neither did I." she started laughing with Sakura. The feeling was relaxing, and to add that that she didn't have the same schedule everyday. She could do whatever she wanted. Well, not everything since there was laws for things like murder and others, but she wasn't the type to go around killing other people. She enjoyed the helping part way better.

"Temari," Gaara walked in to the living room stopping midway as he noticed Sakura. Instantly he turned his head away and swallowed before turning to Temari, who had a mischievous smirk on her face. Gaara's reaction didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What is it?" Even her tone hinted something and her smirk just grew even more as she recognized the agitated look on Gaara's face. He didn't like being teased at, not even by his siblings. It was obvious to Gaara that the blond had heard something last night because there was no other reason for her antics. Unfortunately, for him Temari's been trying to get him a girlfriend since he came to an age, but never has he been interested enough to make anything official.

"I need help making pasta and tomato sauce."

"Oh, right!" Temari laughed. "Tomato's are you weakness."

"Why?" Sakura couldn't help but start to giggle with Temari. Sakura has always liked tomatoes and loved helping in the kitchen of the convert to do different foods for everyone. One of her favorite vegetables has always been tomatoes and one time she asked the nun responsible for the kitchen to teach her how to make the best tomato sauce. And since then that's been one of her favorite foods.

"Tomatoes don't like him. One time he was making roasted tomatoes and he burnt all of them. Also he somehow got tomato's juice in his eye."

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked turning to face Gaara, who was standing by the door hands in his pockets face flushed.

"I-I don't know!" the boy stammered and retreated back in to the kitchen.

"I'll go help him." Temari said while getting up.

"No, I'll go." Sakura stood up next to her. "You said you wanted to take a shower."

"Okay." she shrugged and left to go upstairs without any complaint.

Sakura walked in to the kitchen. Gaara was picking all the ingredients on the island in the middle of the room. As he picked the tomatoes from the fridge, he dropped one which rolled to Sakura's feet. Sakura began giggling once again as she picked it up and it only made Gaara look even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." Sakura said looking at the red vegetable in her hands.

"I know. I'm just not used to it." Gaara looked straight at Sakura. There was something weird in the way he was looking at her and it made her feel unease. He wasn't supposed to look at her like that and she knew it. She didn't know how, but it would be better if he didn't.

"I'll make the sauce and you can make the pasta." Sakura smiled at him trying to get him do something else than stare at her. "Okay?"

Gaara nodded in agreement and retreated away from the tomatoes after placing them on the counter top.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say that His a real mystery." Naruto laughed as he looked at the moving picture in front of him.<p>

They were currently with Sasuke in his Universe room looking at a cloud that was showing an image of Earth. In that picture there was Sakura cooking with Gaara and Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight before him. Naruto was laughing for the red headed man was so obviously desperate for Sakura that it was funny. Sasuke himself found it amusing, too, but still couldn't help the feeling of jealous.

He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to be next to her and be the one to look at her and not the Sabaku boy. Even though, Sasuke knew that there was no possibility of her returning the boy's feeling it still baffled him. How was he able to fall in love with Sakura? Sakura was a goddess in a mortal body, but nonetheless, he shouldn't be able to.

There was something wrong with that boy and it disturbed Sasuke's calmness. He had a urge to follow Sakura's every move, especially, when she was around the red head. Fortunately, Sasuke had talents of his own and it was easy for him to mess with Gaara. The boy didn't have any idea that the god of Darkness was behind the pain he felt when he touched Sakura. As if he was allowing another man touching her any way. He longed for the pink haired beauty. Not too long ago he had thought that she wasn't even alive.

"But I gotta say, that Gaara-dude looks familiar. I could swear I've seen him somewhere before." Naruto rubbed his chin looking between the cloud and Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Another one! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, because if you did than review!<em>

_Remember that I still have my weekly new thing in my profile so go check it sometime and you'll be updated when I will updated next and what it will be._

_Thanks for reviewers:_

itsmesasusakushipper

isabb229

Kendimo

DarkDeepWater129

ILoveSxS

KirbyEos

Lady Rini

crazymel2008

MoonflowerDaydreamer

_Please review! It makes me happy to know that you like this story and I promise there won't be anymore sex scenes between Sasuke and Karin. I know it must have been traumatic for some of you but it's part of this story._

_Also, I wanted to thank every one who has ever favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me to know that there are people who enjoy reading what I write._

_I promise you to update the next chapter faster. I have no idea what has gotten in to me but I just feel like writing these days._

_- Jakura_

_ps. This is an edited version. There's few lines that weren't in the first one but nothing too major._


	7. Chapter 7

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 7 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by as a blur for Sakura. She tried to do as many shifts in the cafe as she could and almost all of her free time was spent with Temari or sleeping. She was a little exhausted but she wanted to live on her own and the only way to do that was to get as much money as she could. Not to mention, Temari was still teaching her things that she needed to take care of when living on her own.<p>

The cooking side was already taken care of, but she had trouble with other casual stuff like paying the bills and knowing which bus went which way. She wasn't used to that type of living. Normally she didn't venture anywhere too far away from the convert so she had no experience on taking the bus, but she quickly got the hang of it since she needed to take one when going to work.

And then there was the computer. The weirdest thing ever and Sakura couldn't get the hand of it. They didn't have them in the convent so she had no experience on using them, and Temari even commented that she was like an old person; very careful and slow.

They had this routine going on that Temari would teach her each day for one hour to use the computer and sometimes when Gaara could he would take her to work. She was content with this arrangement, even though she wasn't spending much time with the third one of the siblings; Kankuro. He was the one to be away the most and Temari said that he sometimes stayed with his friends.

But the more Sakura went to work with Gaara the more uncomfortable she felt. His eyes were always on her and she had no idea why, but she was sure that he was looking at her, since she's caught him red handed a few times. It's odd for no one has ever done the same thing to her. No one. She had no idea what was going on so she decided to ask Temari.

Of course, instead of telling her she was talking about Gaara she made up a small lie that there was a customer doing it in the cafe. Temari became as excited as a puppy when she told about what Gaara does (except she didn't know that), and she said that he had to have a crush on her. Sakura listened her mouth agape as Temari continued to explain all the other things that will reveal whether or not a guy was interested in you.

She couldn't believe it! Gaara had a crush on her. Unfortunately, she was sure she didn't feel the same way. First of all she's been so used to the idea of never being able to find a man and get married, since the first day she agreed to be a novice she was taught that nuns can't marry and neither can they have any sexual relationship with and opposite sex or even with the same sex.

It was programmed into her brain and realizing that she could actually have a relationship with a man was like her brain was rebooted.

But still she couldn't imagine dating Gaara, no matter what. The bond she felt for him was more like a bond with a brother. Nothing too deep.

She decided to just keep everything to herself. Temari tried to inquire had she done something with the guy from the cafe, but Sakura shook her head and said that she wasn't interested. That, of course, lead to an embarrassing moment when Temari asked if she was a lesbian, and at that moment Gaara walked in to the living room, stopping dead on his tracks.

His eyes were wide as plates and mouth hang open until a deep red flooded to his face.

Sakura looked horrified at the older girl and yelled 'no'. She has never had those kind of feelings to to the opposite sex. And she's never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Gaara finally got over the first shock and now his face was white as a sheet as he gave a small glare in Temari's direction, who blow it off with a laugh. He left the living room doors banging.

"I think he has a crush on you." Temari said suddenly, causing Sakura to almost choke on her tea.

"N-no he's not," she was able to say through her coughing.

"He is!" she smirked and slapped Sakura's back a few times. "There's no denying it. He's always 'secretly' looking at you when no one's watching. I've seen him a couple of times."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you know and I also know that you made up that guy in the cafe. You were talking about Gaara."

"H-ho-"

Temari took a sip of her tea and gave Sakura a sideways glance, "Oh, come on. You're probably the worst liar ever."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sakura looked baffled. She could not believe that Temari knew! She never even suspected that, she thought she had made up a good lie, but apparently not.

"I just thought it was funny how you're so awkward around him."

"Well I don't want to give him a wrong impression."

"Why not? Why don't you like him?" Temari looked honestly curious.

"I just don't," Temari lifted her eyebrow, "I don't know why but it just doesn't feel right."

The blond shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not mad at me for not returning Gaara's feelings?"

"Why would I be? It's your life."

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, "I feel bad for him."

"Don't," Temari took Sakura's hands in hers, "you can't help it, so get over it. You're not helping anyone, especially him."

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked from the bus station to work the next day she felt a little relieved. She felt relieved, because she got assured that it was not the end of the world not to like someone back. Of course, they had that weird electric shock moment, but that didn't mean anything and it made her feel worse. But Temari's encouraging words calmed her.<p>

She didn't have any experience in these kind of things, so every help she could get she would take gladly. However, even if she wanted to just let things continue as they were she knew she couldn't. There was this nagging sound that was getting stronger and stronger every day, telling her to leave. She didn't know what it was but somehow she trusted it. She knew she wasn't in danger with the Sabaku's but she didn't belong there.

She's been looking for an affordable apartment from the newspaper, but so far nothing has been on her price range.

She huffed to herself as she started crossing the road as the lights turned green. Three other people around her covering the sight to her left, she was completely oblivious of what was coming at her and the young man walking next to her. With a sound of wheels squealing against the road Sakura - along with man - were hit by a force that knocked her off her feet, on the hood if the car and over the roof until finally falling on the ground.

The windshield cracked as Sakura's head hit it and the car moved forwards still breaking. The man hit by the car with Sakura lost his consciousness immediately after hitting his head on the concrete, where as Sakura struggled to stay awake. Her body- especially the right side - ached like no other and she couldn't move. Her head hurt like hell and the commotion around her hurt her ears.

Something wet covered her face slowly giving her the chills. She wanted to puke at the smell of metal that filled her nostrils as the moments went by.

People were screaming and the sound of sirens pierced thought everything making Sakura flinch. Someone crouched over her pressing her on the road telling her not to move. She tried shaking her head but another pair of hands grabbed her head in a tight hold that prevented all of her movement. She wanted to get up for the street was hard and uncomfortable under her and her shoulder felt weird.

As someone else covered the sun shining and blinding her, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She heard a male voice telling her to not close her eyes and asking for her name. Unfortunately, she was only able to slur something incoherent that sounded so far away to her own ears before everything went black as night.

* * *

><p>Sasuke trotted around his palace without a care of anyone. All of his maids scurried out of the way as the god came a view. No one wanted to cross his path especially when he was having one of his bad moments. He was so few up with everything that he wanted to just burn everything away.<p>

Naruto had come earlier to visit and they had together watched the Earth and Sakura. Naruto was having fun as the Gaara boy still continued to be head over heels for Sakura and that made Sasuke ever sourer. He didn't like him and didn't want Sakura to be even near the guy. He was so jealous that he had even cursed the God into the deepest places of Hell.

Fortunately, the God, who was definitely listening to him vent out his anger, found the situation funny which only helped to fuel Sasuke's anger more. Since finding out that Sakura was still exists he's been having hard time concentrating on his duties. He's supposed to take care of those who have passed and make sure they go to the right place; either Heaven or Hell. Of course, there are others who take care of the daily tasks and he merely checks every now and then that everything has gone according to the plan.

But since he's been having his own troubles he has neglected the dead. He was aware that the God has appointed another god to replace him for the time being and the god is Kurenai, the goddess of Fertility. Even though, it's none of her expertise she's been doing a good job as far as Sasuke knows. Normally, when things went South his senses would alert him and he would take care of the problem, but so far nothing has seemed out of the ordinary, so Kurenai must be doing a good job. And, not to mention, Sasuke can't go to the Gates of Afterlife, since he's unable to create portals.

However, even though, the past weeks he hasn't been having any abnormal feelings, today something's bee bothering him. With his powers he has tried to check that everything was okay in his part of the Eden, which it was and he also contacted Tsunade asking what did Sakura's side feel like. He wasn't able to connect with the light side of Eden since he was the Darkness and can only sense small things from that side. But, nothing feel out of the ordinary except that small nagging sound in his mind.

And like a punch in the face he felt it.

Her presence appeared out of nowhere. There was no mistake that it was her. Her being has tormented him since the day in the convent except as a low hum in his mind but this is something else.

She's somehow at the Gates of Afterlife.

Fastening his pace, making his way out of its black marble cover heading for Sai's palace, located few miles further to the North. He is the god, who lives closest to Sasuke and he uses him often to transport him if needed. To be more precise, Sai is the god of Transitions and Boundaries. He takes care of messages between gods and is known to be quick and sufficient.

Sasuke jogged towards the white marble palace, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his bicep. He was turned around and Karin stood in front of him, in all of her nymph glory. Her light brown gown hugged her curves as she tilted her head to the side in question, "Why in such a hurry?"

"I don't have time for you." he pulled his arm back and resumed towards Sai's place.

"I haven't heard of you in a while." she quickly caught up to him. "I've been waiting for you."

He glared at her, "I don't care." his tone icy, setting the nymph back into her place. He didn't have time for her antics and neither did he crave for her company. Not that he has ever craved for it, but rather needed a moment of release. Fortunately, those days were gone and he didn't want to even think about them. He had to get to Sai so that he would transport him to the Gates of Afterlife.

"Are you turning your back on me?" Karin's voice was full of disbelief. She couldn't believe the god was declining her offers without a second thought.

Sasuke didn't even turn around to acknowledge her.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stopped but didn't face her. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would have laughed at her. He would have cursed her to the deepest parts of Hell, for commanding him around.

With a voice as deadly as venom he said her off, "Make sure that was the last time you defy me."

"Idiot?" Sai trotted casually towards Sasuke. "I assume you need a portal?" His voice was as smug as it could be, but since Sai wasn't known for his emotions and rather for his emotionless appearance you could never be too sure. However, Sasuke has known the boy since he was created, for he has lived not to far from him, he knows in what mood the boy is in and when.

But, it was obvious that Sai feels Sakura, too. There was a degree of restlessness in him that Sasuke was able to sense.

"Make one, right now."

"Isn't asking politely part of the etiquette?"

"I don't have time for your games, messenger. Make the portal or face the consequence."

A portal appeared and Sasuke didn't waste another second and went in. He wanted to get away from the red head until he did something he might regret. His patience has never been a good one and there's been a few occasions before when Karin has crossed the line, but none of those time ended too badly. Of course, it had taken a time for her to lick her wounds before she came crawling back.

It never stopped to amaze him how persistent she was. Always coming back, even if he told her off the worst way possible. But it might be because of her heritage as a nymph, since they crave for the attention of gods. It's disgusting in his mind. But nothing makes him more disgusted than the fact that he has touch them the way he had touched _her_.

He could make all the excuses that he was desperate and had thought that God had completely gotten rid of her, but nothing he did would make up for what he had done. And he knew that well.

* * *

><p>The Gates of Afterlife looked exactly like the last time he had seen them; a huge golden gate with and emblem in the middle. Just looking at the structure brought a chill feeling all around his body. His mark - the red and white fan - and her mark in the same, representing the balance of the universe. The emblem was like the tattoo on Sakura's neck: a circle with the a star on the right lower corner but this time his mark was on the upper left corner.<p>

It hasn't been that long since he's been here, but still the sight of their marks together had a deep affect on him. It's been just too long since he has properly gazed at it. Not to mention, how long it has been since he has visited her palace on the other side of Eden. Naruto has tried to coax him to go there but he just can't and won't.

It wouldn't feel the same to walk in the white halls of the empty home of his love.

"There." Sai's calm voice broke through his thoughts.

Indeed when he looked, there she was... at least a part of her.

She was at the edge of the mass of other souls. She was transparent like every other soul, but she glowed more brightly. She was like a lighthouse in the middle of an ocean. You couldn't miss it, no matter what.

Sasuke's men were gathering close to her looking baffled and whispering to each other. They have never seen anything like this before. They could sense - as they were demons - that there was something godly about her. The way she glowed and the way she was told them that.

But as few of them tried to catch her attention, she didn't react. She stood in the row along with other souls waiting to be judged.

A light red portal appeared next to the group of demons. Kurenai, the goddess of Fertility, walked out of it looking annoyed. She was ready to command them to continue their work but caught qäa sight of Sasuke. A small smile adorned her face as she made her way to gods.

"For what do I own the pleasure?" with a sphere in her hand that was made from an old tree with a Vine wrapping around it, she came to a stop in front of them.

But Sasuke's eyes never left the love of his life, which caught the goddesses attention as she finally took a notice of the familiar figure standing among the souls.

"H-how?"

"It's the mortal part of her. The part that keeps her attached to her mortal body." Sai suddenly said his eyes blurry and unfocused. A sign that he received a message from God. The only lucky one, who has a direct contact with the all High and Mighty, but not odd since he's the god of Messages.

"What happens if she crosses the Gates?" Kurenai looked a little panicked, for Sai's tone had not been a light one, even if he was telling what he had been told. Kurenai's worry was justified for she was good friends with the goddess of Light and there was no way she could just let her soul disappear to either Heaven or Hell. And neither would Tsunade look from the sidelines for that to happen.

"She will not come back."

* * *

><p><em>So this is like two weeks late... I know I'm a bad person, but life got in the way. And I'm really lazy sometimes.<em>

_Thanks for reviewers:_

itsmesasusakushipper

Lady Rini

Yami no Emi

ILoveSxS

_and two _guests_._

_Remember to review and I'll try to post the next one faster._

_- Jakura_


	8. Chapter 8

**His Possession**

_**- Chapter 8 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>Everything went blurry for Sasuke after Sai's words. He couldn't believe it and neither did he want to believe them. Is it even possible for someone to feel like this again. So empty that he could just stop existing all together.<p>

He didn't want to live without her and the past years have been hell for him, but with help and encouragement from others he has somehow made through it. But, there had always been a small nagging sound at the back of his neck telling him that things weren't as bad as they seemed. And that voice was proofed right in the convent when he finally after so many years could look at _her._ Could finally see those gentle features that has haunted his dreams for so long.

Right now that she was in front of him all he wanted to do was to hug her. Pull her slender body against him and tell her every sins he has ever done after she was taken away, because she would forgive him. She will forgive him, since it's her way. No matter what you did she always forgave. There had never been a single day in which she hadn't forgiven. It's all because she's the light, the complete opposite of him.

Whereas he is the darkness in people, the one who destroys without mercy, she brings the light the heals everything and everyone. She brings the light back into other people's life when he crumbles it.

But what about when she's completely gone? He'll never get his forgiveness and never feels her warmth against his. He never sees her. He can never touch her again. And slowly as the time goes by he fades like the picture of her in his mind. He'll became a shell without a soul that can't give anything to anyone, not even destruction. Because he can still feel the lingering emptiness inside him that was about to consume him until he saw Sakura again.

"Wait!" Kurenai suddenly burst through Sasuke's thoughts.

"Why isn't she moving?"

And indeed she was standing still as the demons one by one gave every soul their direction. Every other soul were moving forward in lines and then through the gate for their last trip either to Hell or Heaven, but Sakura's soul just continued to stay on the same spot. From the distance Sasuke could easily see that her eyes were blinking and chest was raising and falling as she breathed, but she did nothing to move forward.

The demons had instantly continued their work when they noticed their lord watching what was happening and they even started working at a much faster pace than before. However at this moment he had no interest in their lack of work. He had to find a way to stop Sakura's soul from making her way through the gates, even though she wasn't moving because it didn't mean that she wasn't going to cross the gates.

He took quick strides to her soul Sai and Kurenai following his fast pace. He stopped right in front of her soul, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were empty as ever like every other souls as she gazed right in front of her.

"They must be trying to bring her back to life." Kurenai thought out loud.

"I can not figure out any other reason for her soul not proceeding forward." Sai's monotonous voice replied looking at the motionless soul.

"Can you do something?" the brown haired woman turned to Sasuke.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, startling everyone, Sakura's body took two steps forward only to stop again a mere couple of centimeters before Sasuke, who took one step back so that he wouldn't touch her. At this point he didn't want to risk anything and if he can predict the God to some extent he has a hunch that there's some sort of a catch in this.

"I could try reversing her back."

"You mean forcing her soul back into her body."

Sasuke nodded slowly his eyes never leaving the figure before him.

"But what about her human body? It might not handle the pressure caused by it. The body needs something to anchor on and currently there's nothing for her."

"Wait." Sasuke suddenly said and looked at Kurenai. "That boy."

"What boy?" the goddess looked utterly confused.

"That boy, who is in love with her. Back in the Earth."

"You mean, there's someone that is her anchor?" the goddess immediately knew what he was talking about for her eyes widened in realization and in slight panic.

"We need to find him, right now." Sasuke said and turned to Sai, "I need you to stay here and do whatever you can do to block Sakura from going through the gates. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Sai nodded his head and took place near Sakura, looking worried.

"I'll do a portal that will transfer us to Earth." Kuranai said and another portal appeared that they stepped through with Sasuke.

In a matter of few seconds they were in the front yard of the Sabaku siblings' house and Sasuke didn't waste another minute barging to the front door and knocking loudly on the wooden surface. He could sense a presence inside the house upstairs that soon after he knocked headed to the staircase and walked to the door. Even before the door opened Sasuke knew the person was the woman named Temari.

When she opened the door with a small glare on her face everything about her screamed that she had just woken up from a nap of some sort. She was rubbing her eye before focusing her attention to the taller male in front of her.

"What the-" she mumbled and didn't get another word out of her mouth before Sasuke was already demanding where her brother was. Annoyance flickered in the woman's eyes as she looked Sasuke dead in the eye and took in his words, "What ever he did, he didn't mean it. So you better get out of here before I call the police."

"Where is he." Sasuke demanded completely ignoring Temari's threats since no police could do anything to a god, and not to mention to the god of Darkness.

"Listen, dude, whatever you're-" Temari was pointing at Sasuke's chest and ready to slam the door to his face, when the door flew off it's hinges and behind Sasuke where Kurenai had to quickly dodge it.

The sand colored blond's mouth fell open his astonishment and surprise as she was left standing by the door frame. Her body had completely stopped working for she was sure that the guy looking for her brother didn't even touch the door when it was ripped off. The hinges were hanging loosely on the wall as a few amounts of wood had splintered.

But all that happened only in few seconds because Temari didn't even have time to react properly for Sasuke had already wrapped his long fingers around her throat and pulled the blond out of the house only to bang her against the wall near the now broken door. Temari's both hands clutched Sasuke's one hand as he held her literally in the air by her throat.

He leaned close to her, only few inches parting them, "I don't have time play games - either you tell me where your little brother is or you're no going to see the next sunrise." Sasuke's voice was full of venom as he spat the words, but he couldn't control himself. Sakura's life was at stake and there was nothing he would do to safe her life, even if it meant killing the human.

It didn't take long for Temari's face to start turning blue from blood loss as she tried to pry Sasuke's hand away from her airway. She was gasping and coughing for her lungs were doing the best they can to get some air inside, only to fail.

Kurenai stormed between the two but fortunately knew not to make a contact with the man glaring daggers to the human.

"Sasuke, let her go. You can't kill her." There was an edge of worry in her voice as she tried to reason with Sasuke the best she could. She didn't want the young woman dying on them because who knows what the God will do when he finds out that they went and killed an innocent human. Traveling through portals was already restricted - especially traveling to Earth - and if the rules got any worse than no one could even leave Eden.

Sasuke's muscles tightened visibly and Kurenai felt a wave of sadness in her. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be without the one you love, and it was obvious as day that Sasuke was suffering.

But he still let go of his hold and the woman fell on the pavement heaving heavily and shaking. The god crouched down to Temari's level and as she tried to avoid looking at him he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Where is Gaara?" he asked his voice, "This can go very badly, if you don't tell me right now."

Temari closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, "He's in the movies, in the theater near that construction site to the West."

Sasuke stood up gracefully and turned to Kurenai, "Can you make another portal?"

"If I do one now, I can't guarantee I'll be able to do one to get us back to Eden."

"Then we'll walk."

* * *

><p>When they arrived ten minutes later at the theater neither of the two wasted any time walking straight inside the building. Sasuke thanked in his mind that no one recognized him like back at the time in the convent. It was much easier to get around when there wasn't people looking terrified and frozen in place at the mere sight of him.<p>

Of course, in all of Japan and many other countries everyone believed in the deities. There were few countries that still believed in Koran and some were Christians, but no deity intervened in human's beliefs. They can believe in whatever they want as long as they don't mock any of the lesser gods or the highest of them. Sasuke, for example, never bothered with making sure that humans believed in him and instead focused on his duties.

It came as a shock to many when they passed away that they might have believed in a wrong religion but it doesn't affect their result whether or not they'll end up in Hell or Heaven.

A weird feeling came over Sasuke as he came closer to one of the double doors leading to one of the movies. Using his instincts to tell him that Gaara had to be there he barged in and stopped few feet after the door to look over the rows of seats in front of him. There were many people sitting whereever - some even had red hair but as Sasuke gazed to the left he could see Gaara.

He couldn't be completely sure that he was the one but something inside him told him otherwise.

Kurenai's heavy breathing was almost too far away for him to hear when she finally entered the theater after him and stopped to wait for Sasuke to find the guy they were looking for. And to say that Gaara was surprised, when Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet, was an understatement. The boy cursed loudly and tried to turn to Sasuke but before he could do anything about his situation Sasuke was already pulling him out of the room.

Kurenai opened the doors for them and shot an icy glare at one of the workers as they seemed to be ready to step in between the god and a human, but the look she gave to him was enough to make him return to his seat behind the counter.

"What the hell!?" Gaara yelled and tried to pry Sasuke's hands off. However it didn't help and he just ended up on the floor face first while Sasuke pushed his foot against his back and lowered himself near Gaara's ear, "Stop struggling or this is going to end up very badly for you."

The tone of his voice caused all fight to disappear from the red head's body.

"Sasuke, quickly. People are already looking." Kurenai's voice said with a tint of worry as she glanced around the few humans around the place waiting for their movie to start.

"Fine, just let me up." Gaara gritted through his teeth.

With one movement Gaara was up on his feet and Sasuke continued on pushing him outside.

"How can we get to the hospital?" Kurenai asked looking around the street.

"What?" Gaara turned to the goddess, "Why the hell do we need to go to the hospital?"

Sasuke ignored his question and instead asked one from him, "What is the quickest way to Kyoto General Hospital?"

For a moment Gaara looked like he wasn't about to answer so Sasuke grabbed him by the neck making his head bend painfully.

"From here by foot, it's only three minute walk."

"Lead the way, anchor." Sasuke shoved Gaara away making him stumble and almost fall on the pavement, "But don't get any ideas of running away."

Kurenai stepped next to Sasuke and said to Gaara, "Trust me when I say that I can throw this sphere faster than you can run three feet."

The red head swallowed visibly taking deep breaths. He seemed to have a small debate within and the way his eyes turned form side to side he was planning his escape. But before he moved a muscle Kurenai took a step closer pointing the tip of her sphere against Gaara's throat so that it pressed the skin a little.

"I'm warning you. We don't have time for games so show us to the hospital and I promise you'll be on your way in less than half an hour."

"How can I trust you?"

"I promise." Kurenai replied softly with her other hand on top of her hearth. Gaara still looked skeptic especially as he took in the guy that had just manhandled him with such ease that it was almost ridiculous. Not many people are able to throw him around that easily for he wasn't very short and scrawny but instead he had muscle and knew how to protect himself.

But there was a menacing air around the man that now had his arms crossed over his chest and was openly glaring at him. And Gaara had a small amount of self preservation that stopped him from doing anything stupid. So he obediently turned to head for the hospital.

He had no idea why they wanted him to take them there or why in the world didn't they know where the place is, but it was better for him to just obey them and maybe inside the hospital he could get away somehow.

"Okay, I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>In no less than five minutes they arrived at the hospital which hovered five stories high.<p>

"I took you here, can I go now?" Gaara asked turning to the people behind him.

"No," Sasuke said while not even looking at Gaara's way.

"But-"

"Move." Sasuke pushed his shoulder edging him closer to the doors.

"Fine! Fine!" he almost yelled and walked inside the building. Sasuke continued to push him into the right direction and soon they were waiting for the elevator. Kurenai looked edgy as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other and rolled the sphere like it was a toy. Few nurses walked pass them giving them odd looks, especially for Kurenai since she was wearing very nontraditional clothes.

When the elevator finally came to people were standing inside but one look from Sasuke made them run away off of it. Gaara walked inside with a blank face that he used to try and cover his nervousness, and went as close to the back as he could to put as much space between the two gods and him.

Sasuke pressed the button for third floor and soon they were walking on one of the hallways. It was much easier for him to detect where Sakura was now that he was much closer to her, so tracking her down was a piece of cake.

Gaara's face paled a little when he noticed that they were heading towards the OR and one nurse wearing a mask and blue protective clothes jogged to them her voice angry, "What do you think you're doing! You can't be here!"

As she tried to step in front of the god of Darkness, Sasuke merely shifted his hand and the poor woman flew against the wall with a loud bang, falling unconscious.

"To the left." Sasuke commanded and Gaara stepped in through a double doors, and straight into an operating room. The room was so bright that he had to cover his eyes for a moment and during that moment the group of people inside the room took notice of the new comers. Everyone of them looked horrified and Gaara couldn't even hear their urging voices over the loud beeping sound in the room.

It all happened in a matter of few seconds before everything stopped. Gaara was sweating bullets because all his eyes could take in was the open cut in the middle of the room that the doctors and nurses were working on. It was a gruesome sight for someone not used to seeing anything like that aside from TV programs. His sole focus was on the still body until he realized that everything had stopped entirely in the room.

A nurse's body was in position that he was running towards them but not a muscle moved. His body was frozen, he realized and turned to the two people behind him, who were still moving. His mind couldn't fathom what was happening. How were they doing this? This was unnatural and couldn't even be happening.

"Here." Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him after him.

Gaara was disoriented looking around in panic. He had no idea what there people wanted from him, but his stomach lurched in a way that could only mean something bad.

"Touch her." Sasuke's voice snapped through his thoughts and he turned to the dark haired man.

"What?"

"Touch. Her."

Gaara looked where he was pointing at and he almost threw up. Sakura's beaten up face was covered with bruises and cuts with a lot of blood covering the other half of her face. And to add to the sight was the breathing tube that helped her to breath. Gaara swallowed hard and took unsteady steps backwards. He couldn't believe that something like this had happened to her.

Temari hadn't called him to tell about this, and if she had he would have made his way as quickly as to the hospital. He was sure that since his sister hadn't called, she was unaware of in which condition their housemate was. Temari is the type of girl to let everyone know of anything that might have happened and this didn't seem like a thing she would have kept a secret.

Gaara turned to leave the room as quickly as possible, but as he turned Kurenai was pointing the sharp end of her sphere straight at his chest.

"Do what he told you." her voice was dangerously slow as she faced hi dead on.

Every muscle in his body told him to run away and never turn back, however there were two very dangerously looking people stranding in his and the door's way. He swallowed hard again and faced Sakura.

"So," he started with hesitant voice, "what do you want me to do?"

"Touch her." Sasuke replied again and took a step to the side so that Gaara gained access to the girl.

"Just touch her?"

"Yes."

He reached his shaking hand forward and the familiar electric feeling shot through his arm as his fingers gazed her cheek and stayed in place for a second. Nothing happened.

He hesitantly looked at Sasuke, who had his brows furrowed.

"Did it work?" Kurenai asked.

"No, I can't sense her presence in Eden."

"But normally just a touch is enough to send the soul back to its original place and body." Kurenai argued.

Gaara did his best to ignore everything that was leaving out of the gods mouth for he was sure that if he listened too much he would collapse. The things they were saying were plain ridiculous and impossible, so the only course to not look like a wimp was to ignore everything. And it seemed to be a fairly easy task because his eyes were on Sakura's bruised face that seemed to capture all of his attention.

Even though, her face looked everything but attractive like it usually did he got the feeling that he wanted to kiss her. It was so overwhelming feeling thhat he involuntarily leaned down and kissed her forehead, just above her brows.

The same electrifying feeling tingled his lips, but still it felt so much different. A bright light blinded him and surrounded him with loud rumbling sound. His legs gave out under him and he fell on his hands and knees as everything disappeared from around him. The last thing he could hear was the high pitched sound ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Sai had done everything in his power to stop Sakura's soul from moving forward. Unfortunately nothing had worked the way it should have and he even got so desperate at one point that he had lined few of the demons to stand in front of her. None of that had helped at all and her soul had just taken steps forward and through the bodies of the demons.<p>

Her body was now only two meters away from the Gates of After life and the angels were looking smug as ever. Their mocking faces were looking down at him as he desperately tried to do everything in his power to stop Sakura's soul from crossing the Gates. One of the angles had said out loud that what he was doing was pointless and nothing could stop her soul from entering.

Sai wasn't one to lose his cool easily but now he can safely say that he was worried and getting frustrated because of the angels. It was widely known that angels weren't very sympathetic towards anyone and mainly do anything that the God tells them to. Especially since they're in same level of position as the lesser gods than it was only obvious that they wouldn't submit to being treated as something even lesser.

Angels are very prideful beings that sometimes ended up causing them more harm than anything. It isn't rare that one of them challenges the god of Darkness himself, but it normally ends up with the angels being the one in bad shape. The God, the being without a solid form, is keeping the angels in high position for they inform him of everything.

Of course, in a way that is a bad thing for gods necessarily don't want Him to know of certain things, but still he gets to know of them.

Sai, as a very observant god has heard many times how others have been disappointed with the God's actions. Some have even questioned his highest position and one of the gods is Sasuke, the Dark Lord himself. But do far no one knows what would happen if something would cause the God to disappear completely. And no one even knows how to do it. That is one of the reasons why no one has actively start a movement to rid of the all mighty being.

Few wiser gods had given their theories what would happen if someone would be able to kill the God, and most of them came to the conclusion that nothing bad except there wouldn't be anyone to hold things together between the lesser gods, especially now that there was no goddess of Light to bring balance. The God is the one who makes the rules, even though they might be reasonable, but it shouldn't sway the balance of the Universe if He disappeared completely.

God has made it clear everything that all of the gods hold a piece of him and together they make Him and His power. Of course, there is a chance that many fear of is that if they rid of Him than they would be gone too. No one knows the extent of bond the God has with everyone and the control over everything, but some are playing with the idea of a revolution.

It is not unfamiliar to anyone that the god of Darkness has been treated unfairly in many ways, and this has only increased the voices of revolution. The God says often that He will not intervene with anything, for His job is done and all He need to do is watch everything unfold, which is bluff because there has been many times He has done the opposite.

One of the angles turned to Sai again as he stood in front of Sakura's soul.

"If you honestly think that you can stop her from entering than you're delusional." he mocked with a grin on his pale face.

Sai only ignored him for he didn't want to rile himself up because of the likes of him.

Sakura's soul took another step forward forcing Sai to walk backwards. It seemed the more she came closer to the Gates the more she repelled the god. Sai could sense the aura around her that was protecting her and forcing everyone around her to back away. Sai was able to stand few foot away from her but demons could even come close than ten meters.

The slight dismay in the angels faces and their restless moving on top of the Gates and sides of it was a sign that even they were effect to some extent.

Her soul took another step and soon she was on to steps away from the border of the gate. Just as she was about to move again a hot energy flashed and the wave forcing Sai to retreat even more to the side and finally cover his eyes for the light she started to emit was too strong to look upon. Demons screaming was the last thing Sai heard before everything went white as pure goodness that could only come from the goddess of Light surrounded everything.

* * *

><p><em>Here is a chapter 8. I don't have much to say except that this story won't go on for much longer. I'm not completely sure how many chapters but I can assure you it will be less than seven, so this story will end before chapter 15.<em>

_As far as I have thought about this story I have come to almost finish the plot and the main thing of this story, and I don't wish to do more. I probably might start another god/goddess SasuSaku story after this but I'm not sure. We'll see what the future brings._

_Just another little question before you leave: Do you want to see a lemon?_

_Thanks for reviewers:_

itsmesasusakushipper

SMILE

Lady Rini

ILoveSxS

Yami no Emi

_and two _guests_._

_Please review and answer to my question above._

_- Jakura_


	9. Chapter 9

**His Possession**

_**- Chapter 9 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>When Sasuke finally came around his face was tingling softly and his limbs were numb. The light that had surrounded him and filled the operating room had left his eyes blinded and ears ringing. However none of those bothersome feelings could over power the warm feeling inside his chest. He knew that feeling better than anything else. It was the warmth that Sakura was surrounded with every time they were together before she was taken away.<p>

He was sure he smiled to himself. He didn't care that Kurenai or that Gaara guy were in the same room and might see him looking like an idiot, because this was what he was missing. This feeling was Sakura and everything she represented.

The groans somewhere around the room indicated that not everybody appreciated Sakura's powers like Sasuke. Which only made the moment even better because no one wouldn't ever have the same connection they have. It was something special, and he has known it the moment he laid his eyes on Sakura back when they had just been created together.

To put it mildly, he just wanted to bask in the feeling.

"What was that?" a disoriented female voice muttered bringing Sasuke back to reality. All the things that had happened before the power surge, came back with full force causing Sasuke's body to involuntarily jump to his feet. As he tried opening his eyes it was like he had watched into a bright source of light for a long time. A spot was blocking his vision and it took moments of blinking to regain most of it back.

After he was able to properly take in the surroundings he noticed immediately that Sakura wasn't were she was supposed to be. Her body was no longer on the operating table with all kinds of tubes going into her. Instead all the tubes were lying on the floor haphazardly as the heart monitor gave out a long beep that Sasuke only now took notice of.

His mind became disoriented as he was unsure what had happened. Where was Sakura's body? He couldn't feel her anywhere near, but that might only be because of the overpowering surge of goodness since his powers were mostly of dark nature. That was the only solution, for as he tried to bring some of his dark powers to surface it was hard.

"S-Sakura?" Gaara's face looked puzzled as he rose from the other side of the table. "Where is she? Where's her body?" His green eyes landed on Sasuke and he instantly stomped to him grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"What did you do to her?" he gritted and Sasuke didn't even flinch at the venomous tone and a death glare given to him.

It only dawned more to him how deeply this man was in love with _his_ woman, which cannot be allowed. The only man to ever enjoy Sakura's company and love was him and not this anchor that only kept her soul attached to earth. He was pathetic. And he could easily be killed off, but that wouldn't be something the God would approve of.

Of course, he could start a plague or something similar and the unfortunate result would be his death, but since he's the god of Darkness why should he degrade himself to such low levels. Sakura's love was only his to have and that's how it has always been and always will be.

Even when he saw her back at the convent, he felt the pull between them. She still loved him even though couldn't remember him.

"I would think twice next time you decide to put your hands on a god, human." Sasuke said with the most casual tone. And a powerful blast threw Gaara's body back on the other side of the room- Gaara's body hit the wall with a bang and fell limb on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurenai hissed while holding her head. "You can't just go around throwing humans."

"None of your business, and nonetheless we have better things to do than watch over a weakling like him." he said and straightened his shirt. He turned to Kurenai, "Do you sense her?"

"Yeah, slightly."

"What do you mean slightly?" an icy tone took over Sasuke's words.

"Well if it wasn't for her powers completely numbing all of my senses and throwing me around like a rag doll then I could easily sense her. I'm positively sure that at least Tsunade can already sense her, if I can sense her partly."

"Then create a portal. We need to return back to the Gates and see if her soul is there."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Just give me a minute to compose myself."

"We don't have extra minutes."

"I know. I know!"

* * *

><p>Sai was lying face first on the ground his ears ringing. His body numb and tingling made him uncomfortable and he squeezed his fingers to get rid of the weird feeling. His head was disoriented and he felt as if he had run around the world without any breaks.<p>

Rubbing his eyes he lifted his head up to look where the light had come from and the only thing he saw was Sakura's body lying on the ground. His eyes widened at the realization that she no longer was a soul like any other but instead there was a solid body unconscious right in front of him.

He instantly got up and ran to her. It was evident that she was breathing as he chest rose calmly as if she was asleep. Crouching down he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her. He needed to use more force and soon he was shaking her so that her head was moving from side to side, but not too hard.

"Hey," he tried coaxing her to wake up.

Slowly her lids started to flutter open and soon she was blinking lazily as if waking up after taking drugs. Sai wasn't completely sure what he was supposed to do now, because he didn't want to move her anywhere where Sasuke didn't want to. And since the almost same looking as him but more muscular god was still somewhere in Earth, there was no other option but to stay by the Gates.

"Wha-" she tried to mumble and moved her hand towards her face clumsily. As she was about to just carelessly drop her hand back down after it just weighted too much to use, Sai grabbed it and placed it on the ground next to her. He was well aware how precise the god of Darkness is with everything. He could easily remember the day when Naruto accidentally dropped a thousands of years old vase that did not broke down but got a small scratch. Naruto suffered consequences so bad that he couldn't sit or lay for a whole month properly. And just because he dropped one of Sakura's palace's vases.

Everybody still avoided touching anything that belonged either to Sasuke or Sakura, since the mere thought of what happened to Naruto makes everyone still shiver from fear and disgust. It was everything but a pleasant sight. And to be honest, Sai still can't comprehend how those two are still best friends. They are polar opposites, like day and night.

"Mmm.."

"Don't move." Sai took carefully a hold of Sakura's shoulders as she was about to get up. "Just lay still."

A careful shuffling sound came from a head. Sai lifeted his face to see couple of demons walking slowly towards them with hesitation all over their body.

One of the took a step closer. "Is it okay to be out of cover?" He asked carefully as if expecting another blast of light.

"Yes, I think." Sai said and gave a nod.

Demons are born from darkness so they can't stand too long the powers of light nor even the energy that might shine the way Sakura made it erupt. Sai gave another once over to the demons and this time taking notice of the burns on their visible parts. They didn't look severe but it was obvious to even a naked eye that they were hurt. Luckily demons healed rather quickly and in less than a week none of their burns were visible anymore.

"What is she?" another demon asked stretching her head to see more closely.

"She looks like a human." someone replied from the back of the group.

"She's a goddess." Sasuke's low voice said before Sai could say anything back to the demon. The same second Sasuke said his words the group of demons backed away with low heads and few even apologized for intruding the scene.

For a moment Sai mused to himself how funnily the demons always reacted to Sasuke's presence. They either started doing their work more intently or cowered away to show that they were lower than the god of Darkness. When one of the lower gods (Sai couldn't remember his name at the moment) had tried to command the demons to do something for him, all he got was snickers and laughs.

Of course, after a very painful lesson of not doing what they were told to do, the demons finally submitted and got to work.

But Sai doubted it Sasuke's power over the lower creatures came from his gift of Darkness. He is more prone to the dark side just like the demons so it is only natural that they obey him.

Sasuke didn't waste another second and instead walked to Sakura only to scoop her up in his arms. She was still a bit out of it for her head lulled back against Sasuke's arm before he fixed her to lean against his chest.

Sai turned to look at Kurenai who was standing a few feet away looking really pale. It was obvious that she was exhausted and needed to rest after wasting so much energy. It was a pity that portals to earth and back took so much from gods. Kurenai had her hand covering her mouth as she took in Sakura's body. He had to admit that it was a shock not to see her as a ghost anymore for the chances to do what Sasuke did to bring her back were next to nothing. Sai can't even recall anyone doing something like that before.

The only big 'but' in this whole situation was the God. Was he going to allow Sasuke to change the way of life? Because in reality Sakura was suppose to die and God doesn't take meddling with the balance of worlds lightly.

"Sai create a portal, now."

The said man rose to his feet and took a proper stance in front of Sasuke.

"Where?"

"To Sakura's side of Eden. The balance needs her as soon as possible."

"What about God?"

Kurenai stepped in to stand next to Sai.

"Exactly! What about God? You can't just take her to Eden and expect everything to be alright. She's not supposed to be here unless God approves of it." the brown haired goddess sounded unsure and was biting her nailbeds.

"Human's cannot dwell in here in their human forms." Sasuke replied dryly as if it fixed everything. And it did because it was impossible for humans to be in anywhere near the gods areas. Humans are fragile and the power and purity is took much for them.

So if Sakura was still in here, in Sasuke's arms, and none of the angels present near the Gates were meddling than she couldn't still be trapped in her human body anymore. This was her original form and Sasuke was hundred per cent sure of it. As he held her, there was a familiar feeling coming from her that she didn't have before everything that had happened less than thirty minutes ago.

When Sasuke had first arrived at the convent few weeks back, she didn't radiate that same calm and warm aura as she normally did. It was something that separated her from the Sakura he had known before God had decided to punish him.

To put it bluntly, he knew that he had the original Sakura back. The two of them were the different sides of one coin. She was the light and he was the darkness. Only a fool god wouldn't be able to recognize or sense their other half.

Sai glanced at one of the angels, who was five meters off the ground above the Gates, hands crossed over his broad chest as he observed the scene. The pale god thought to himself that indeed they would have already done something if there was a living human in here - it was their job. And none of them were doing anything. For a small second he thought of maybe going and asking their opinion on the matter, but he would only make a fool of himself. Angels didn't particularly like gods for they were known to be very ambitious, and the idea of being lower than gods upsets them.

"The portal." Sasuke glared as Sai continued to look over his shoulder at the angel.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>Stepping through the portal and to the light side of Eden brought a sense of relief. Last time Sasuke had been there wasn't too long ago since he had a habit of occasionally strolling around Sakura's palace if he didn't have anything else to do. It was a habit that was hard to stop but he didn't mind it since it gave him some closure.<p>

Everything about the place just scream light and life whereas on the other side of Eden there was dark and shadows.

But what really caught his attention this time - that hasn't happened in a long time - was the energy and natures reaction. If you listened closely you could hear the sigh of relief coming from all around. Somehow the trees looked more lively as well as the plants. As if by magic everything woke up and even the small breeze was odd since Sasuke hasn't been able to feel it in a long time in Sakura's side.

As all three gods took in their in a way changed surrounding another bright light appeared next to them. A shocked Tsunade appeared from behind it with a hand on her mouth.

She was visibly shaking as she carefully walked towards Sasuke.

There was utter disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe Sakura was alive and well in front of her. It's been so long that she hadn't even realize that she had started to think that this day would never come. It was unbelievable to her.

"Is she-"

"Yeah."

With her hand shaking she reached out and gently brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"It is her." she whispered more to herself than anyone else. Lifting her head she looked at Sasuke's face, "How did you bring her back?"

"An anchor." Kurenai stepped into the conversation. "A male human was the key to unlocking her original form. All it needed was a kiss from him and she was back here."

"An anchor..." Tsunade looked down at the ground, "No human can be an anchor."

"What?" Now Kurenai looked even more surprised than Tsunade had few minutes ago.

"A mere human cannot be an anchor. It's too much power that needs to be contained within the other person by the anchor. And as we all know, humans are weak. There is absolutely no way the human male could have been her anchor."

"Well now that you say it, it doesn't make any sense. She is a higher goddess. This just doesn't make any sense."

"What about you Sasuke?" the blond goddess turned back to him, "Did you sense anything odd from him?"

Sasuke's reply was a shake of his head.

"I can go ask advise from Hinata." Sai offered. "She has all the important books about every extra ordinary creature, so maybe she can find something about him."

"It's worth a shot." Tsunade shrugged.

"I'll come with you to describe him." Kurenai said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We'll watch over Sakura as you two do that." it was a fast reply and Tsunade began leading Sasuke to the palace like temple. It was clear as day that Tsunade wanted to confirm that everything was alright with the goddess of Light. Since she was the goddess of Healing Sasuke couldn't imagine anyone else taking better care of the love of his life. So without another word he followed after her.

* * *

><p>The voices were oddly soothing as they came and go. It was like listening to a lullaby continuously as you were rocketed from side to side. When Sakura had first came around her head was slightly hurting and her limbs were aching. She wasn't able to properly open her eyes for it was too bright, and she was glad when she had tried to sit up a hand was there to press her back to lie down.<p>

It was a mistake to even try to get up since it made her more nauseous than anything else, so she regretted it more than anything at that moment. After she was back again laying on what ever surface she was on another set of voice came, but before she could hear who was talking and what they were talking blackness took over her senses.

When she came around again, she didn't have any idea how long she was out but the gentle movement that signaled she was moving eased every ache in her body. She noticed a thumbing in her ear and for a second she flinched, expecting a massive headache. However nothing like that came and she relaxed and as she continued listening to the thumbing sound it calmed her down. That was when she realized partly that she was being carried by another person. Not to mention the warm body she was against helped with the pain and started to lull her again into the blackness of her mind. But before everything went completely black for her she took in the most sweetest scent ever.

Her eyes crunched up in concentration as a small part of her recognized the familiar scent, but soon her brows relaxed and she was out again.

The next and final time she came to awareness was also as relaxing as the last time, but not as calming. There wasn't any thumbing next to her ear to lull her and neither was there another body close to her. But she certainly was laying on one of the most softest things one could ever imagine. She felt so weightless on top of it - what she assumed was a bed - and the cover over her was like silk.

Nothing in the convent could even match up to this feeling.

A slight breeze passed before her face moving stray hairs around. The pink locks tickled he nose and she had to move from the comfortable position to scratch her face, and to push away her annoying hair.

But something was unsettling her even more; she had a feeling that someone was watching her.

She opened her eyes and since her head was looking to her right she couldn't see properly around the room. As she first looked around her right side she couldn't see any other person, but as she twisted her head to the left her heart jumped out of fear and she let out a small yelp.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading... and I know it's been a looooong time. However I have a summer job that's literally sucking the life out of me. All of my free time is spend by either sleeping or sitting around and looking like an idiot. Not to mention I have to wear this hideous uniform at work. And yes I have to wear a hair net since I work in a chicken factory... very depressing.<em>

_Thanks for reviewers:_

ILoveSxS

miss ASSASSIN MASTER

_and two_ guests_._

_I promise the next chapter will be up much much sooner._

_- Jakura_


	10. Chapter 10

**His Possession**

_**- Chapter 10 -**_

* * *

><p><em>God can give us all,<em>

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

><p>Her heart was hammering inside her chest for that was how much she had freaked out at the sight of the familiar looking man standing by the bed. Only a couple of seconds ago she was still deeply asleep inside her mind, when she suddenly was startled awake. She wasn't sure what had triggered that small panic that caused her to wake up, but what ever it was it wasn't nice.<p>

She was having a hard time breathing and the feeling of panic increased. Not to mention the man standing by her bed didn't help the situation. At that point she was just too startled by so many things that regaining control was hard, and no matter how hard she yelled inside her head to calm down it did nothing to ease the pain. Her chest started to ache, and just as she was about to start trashing on the bed the man leaned over her grabbing her upper arms and forcing her to stay in place.

A buzzing sound filled her ears as she tried to focus on anything but her eyes were wild and taking all in. From the quick glaces while in panic, she was able to notice that the room she was in was completely white. Every furniture was white and so was all the decor, except the flowers in a huge white vase. Or that's what she thought it was.

Still the buzzing sound continued and in futile attempt to grab anything, Sakura was surprised to notice that her arms were free. Her hands grabbed something soft but sturdy, as a pair of warm hands cupped her cheeks to stop her head from moving. She was forced to look into a pair of deep red eyes that were in an odd star shape until everything went back to completely black.

For a moment she thought that she was so much in panic that she had actually passed out, but as she tried to open her eyes, instead of staying closed while asleep, her eyes opened to familiar sight. Her bros furrowed in confusion as she looked around the Sabaku household's living room. She was sitting on the soft sofa wearing jeans that Temari got for her and a plain white shirt.

But instead of being indulged in the warmth of the home she had been living for a while now, she felt somehow separated from the whole scene. As if she didn't belong in it. However, everything was where they should be. Nothing was out of place except the air inside the room.

A knock on the door made Sakura stand up from the couch and walk to the front door. Unfortunately there wasn't an eye hole to look through so she put the safety lock on the door and opened the door as far as the safety lock could allow. There, leaning on the further wall of the door frame with his shoulder was the man that she had seen before she had passed out again.

And she finally realized who he was, because she had seen him back in the convent when the their leader was taken. She can still recall how devastated the convent was after the event, and to make matters worse she was taken by the god of Darkness. No one couldn't believe it since their cherished leader was the most pure person the whole world.

It was the last thing anyone could have imagined. Fortunately before she was taking she had reassured everyone that everything was going to be okay. But still the looking figure of the god did anything except sooth them. For Sakura the entire situation was weird since the abbess, Ichoyo, decided to add Sakura into the mix by showing her odd mark.

As she looked straight in the eye of the god, she felt a tingling sensation on that mark on the back of her neck. Instinctively her hand reached to touch he mark and something flashed in the god's eyes. But he didn't say anything. He just started at her and waited, as if he knew that she might slam the door to his face.

She had to swallow a couple of times before she could say something.

"What's going on?" her voice was almost like a whisper aside from her trying to make her voice work properly.

He didn't answer right away and continued to stare at her with emotionless eyes. As she stared back at him and a flash of red, like a memory, flickered in his eyes. And then she remembered looking right into his eyes before everything turned black. The star shaped eyes felt familiar, even more familiar than the house behind her.

"I brought you back." Sakura's eyes widen at the low sound of his voice that caused chills to ran down her back.

"Y-you brought me back? From where?"

"From the human world."

Her hand was clutching the doorknob like it helped her to stay upright.

"From the human world?" she repeated his words as a question, and he nodded slowly.

To be honest Sakura waited for someone to come and say that this was a joke. A big joke to tease her because she was sure Temari could plan something like that. But she couldn't see Temari anywhere outside as she looked around the front yard and neither did she hear anything coming from the house. Even the god in front of her wasn't showing anything that might give her a clue. So this isn't a joke. That was the only conclusion. And nonetheless she's seen the god before. She's seen what he is capable of, and felt the power, just like every other nun in the convent.

"So this isn't Temari's house," she whispered.

"You panicked. I had no other choice to calm you down than to create a hallucination."

She swallowed hard and glanced behind. Everything was exactly as she remembered the house to be. It was weird. But even more weirder things happen in life. And that is where her life was headed.

"Can you bring me back?"

Dark eyes turned to red with the star shaped things and she started to feel faint. The feeling was as if she was flowing and her whole world shifted back upside down. The next time she opened her eyes she was laying on her back with the god leaning over her holding her wrists. Carefully, as if she would jumped at any moment he pulled back, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

His eyes had turned back to normal as Sakura took her time to sat up. Her head was slightly dizzy so she blinked a couple of times. The feeling of coming out of that hallucination was disorientating and Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes for a while. With her hand she massaged her temples.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke's voice apologized and Sakura tuned to him, "What?"

"The genjutsu has small side effects that can occur if you're not used to it."

"Oh, right."

"You're thirsty." he again suddenly exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Well of course he knows if he's a god.

"You put your hand on your throat." he nodded in her direction before averting his eyes to the bedside table, "There's some water for you."

As she reached for the jug and class Sakura eyed the man standing next to the wall observing her. He hadn't taken a step close to her after he stepped away from her. Clearly he didn't want to scare her when he even allowed her to reach for the water jug on her own. She was glad that he was allowing her to do it on her own, even though she can see how his fingers twitched and legs moved restlessly as if he wanted to come and help. But doing everything on her own gave her a feel of normalcy.

Nothing of this situation was normal to no extent, but doing things on her own was a relief. From her time in the convent she's been so used to doing everything by herself. Cleaning and cooking are as normal to her as breathing, and the idea of someone doing them for her, even if it was just making her bed was absurd. Temari had made her bed not too long ago, and Sakura had asked her to not to do it again. The older woman was a bit confused since she's always made the beds in every room but when Sakura explained the situation she understood and left Sakura's room alone.

She drank the water gladly but couldn't shake off the feeling that the god was acting a bit weird.

"You do know that I'm not an injured animal?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you treat me like one?"

Sasuke, to this moment didn't look away from Sakura but now looked towards the ceiling high windows as if recalling something. Sakura tilted her head and waited. Now that she looked at the god, he looked a little sad. She had no idea why and the small glint of sadness in his eyes wasn't giving anything away. He was like a white wall. An enigma. She couldn't read him.

"You don't need to worry about that." was his reply.

"I need to worry about it!" she exclaimed. "I'm the one who's being treated like a child. I want to know what is going on."

"I'll take you back to the bedroom, if you've calmed down." he said instead of answering her question.

Sakura wanted to slap his face and that thought actually surprised her. She wasn't the type to be violent. But something about this man in front of her made her want to show him that she wasn't a damsel in distress.

And then a wave of blurriness surrounded Sakura. Her head throbbed and she felt really dizzy for a while, until everything just stopped and she blinked. The sight had returned back to the very ornate ceiling. It took her a moment to gather her surroundings and get grasp of reality. She was back in that unfamiliar room. There was no sight of the cold weird reality of her home at the Sabaku's.

It was an odd feeling because she felt more at home in here than she did in that hallucination.

Suddenly remembering the man in the same room, she turned her head to look at the other side of the room. He was at the other end of the room with as much space between them as he can. Sakura felt relieved that he wasn't in her personal space because after everything that has happened she really needed her own space. And no matter how much she had tried to wrap her mind around the fact that gods do exist, it only confuses her more.

Their leader has always believed strongly in gods, but even though Sakura believed in them, she never could have imagined they truly can exist. Their presence has always been more mental and spiritual to her than physical. And the most confusing thing is that the way humans have been portraying the one and only God of Death, has been so accurate.

His smoldering dark eyes and midnight black hair, all the way down to his physique. It was unbelievable. The few pictures that she has seen of him were very much similar to him with few details that weren't accurate.

What Sakura said next surprised even herself, "Are you really the God of Death?"

"Yes."

"I want to go home." And by home she meant the Sabaku's home. She wanted to look for a job to make a living for herself, and maybe at some point go and visit everybody in the convent. She missed them more than anything and even Temari encouraged her to go and see them. Chiyo probably was already missing her and expecting a visit.

"You can't."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Why not?"

"Your body is too weak."

Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I fell completely fine. My body is fine."

A stubborn looked flashed in the god's eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest. His muscles were rippling against the fabric of his shirt and Sakura felt an odd thumb inside her chest. Thinking nothing of it she made a move to get off the bed only to stop when she noticed she was wearing unfamiliar clothing. The soft white silk garment went a little over her knees with thin straps keeping it in place. And as she leaned again from the pillows, she felt a cold air brush her back.

"What's this?" she asked in alarm and pulled the cover closer to her body.

"Your clothes." He shrugged and took a few steps closer.

"These aren't my clothes. I was wearing a jacket and jeans when I-" then her bran wheeled back and she stopped mid-sentence. A realization came over her and her sucked in a breath. She could remember the lights of the car coming towards her like a bulldozer, and then everything's black. The last thing she can remember is the pain surrounding her from everywhere.

"I was in a car crash." she mumbled.

Then her eyes whipped to look at the god now standing next to her bed, "What happened to me? Did I die?" The desperation was obvious in her voice as it cracked.

"No."

"No? Then where am I exactly?" She questioned and looked through the massive windows to outside. She could see a huge white structure with pillars and a lot of green. The light pastel colored curtains flew in the wind that came through the open doors. Other than the curtains that vary from blue to pink and all the way to green and yellow, the room was completely white.

The whole atmosphere was calm and relaxed. Even though, it was sunny outside and she could hear birds chirping as if it was a hot summer day, she didn't feel hot. She felt just perfect; not too cold or warm.

"Home."

"This isn't my home," she said stubbornly and pouted her lips.

"This is more your home than any other place."

"Can you stop with the riddles and get to the point." Sakura snapped and glared at the god. She was well aware that she shouldn't go around and glare at a god, but this guy was getting on her nerves. She was fed up with everything and just wanted to go home.

"You're a goddess." He finally said and Sakura was sure that her world dimmed for a second. The words that left his mouth were something her brain couldn't understand nor comprehend. You just didn't go around telling people they are god. Especially to people like Sakura, who's living in a convent for her entire life believing that they must serve the gods. She's been taught to cherish the Goddess Tsunade and her healing talents, and to not shun the God of Darkness, but still not to praise him.

That has been her reality. That has been how her live has steadily moved forward, until that faithful day this man standing before her came to the convent. That was the day that everything she believed in was changed. She feared for Ichoyo's life and feared that the God of Darkness was there to claim her to Hell. But the way Ichoyo looked so serene was odd. She knew she wasn't going to Hell, because she believed in the Goddess Tsunade.

And that is exactly what Sakura has only believed in these past months.

"You're kidding," she breathed out, but the level look he gave her spoke something else. He was far from kidding. He wasn't known for making jokes. He made sure that things worked normally and it wasn't his style to make funny jokes and play with others.

"You're not kidding." Sakura had to swallow hard after that. And as he mind started to race though ever small thing that might indicate that she was something else than human, her hand unconsciously traveled to the back of her neck. As he fingers gently brushed the tattoo she's always thought to be a birthmark, everything is a little bit clearer to her.

Back in the convent when it was their leader's last day, she had shown that mark to the god. She had shown it to him like it was something that made her different from everyone else. As if she was something more than just a girl about to leave the convent and find a life of her own. But like in every book she's has read, she didn't feel like she didn't belong. She knew there was something bigger coming to her, but it wasn't something like this.

When she decided to leave the convent, she thought that that decision was the big chance she has waited, and nothing more. She was happy at the time. She felt relieved to make her own life how she wanted it to be. Everything was just right.

"What happened?" She wanted to know. Needed to know.

"You should rest." Was his reply and just as she was about to demand a better answer a soft knock interrupted her.

"Come in." The God said and the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

Ichoyo came in with a tray in her hands. Or at least it looked like the firmer leader of Sakura's convent, for this was a much younger version. There wasn't as much wrinkles on her face and she wasn't as chubby. It was an odd sight to see and for that Sakura's eyes were wide as plates and mouth hang open. The woman didn't seem at all offended by Sakura's obvious gawking and just brought the tray with supports on the bed.

The tray was filled with exotic looking fruits and drinks with something that looked familiar to yogurt and bread. The whole thing smelled absolutely amazing and only then Sakura realized that she was actually really hungry. Her stomach growled loudly and she twisted her head away in shame. How could she so openly express herself in front of her leader? It was absurd and unforgivable.

But Ichoyo bowed her head at her before pointing at the food and telling her to eat. Then she turned to the only man in the room, who never turned his gaze away from the pink haired beauty.

"I will come back in an hour to take back the tray."

He nodded at her and gave her permission to leave.

Sakura was sure her head was about to explode. She just couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"You should eat and then rest." Came Sasuke's voice and with her body numb after everything she just nodded. She just chose whatever from the tray and ate like a robot. Her head was starting to pound and she wanted to sleep.

After eating half of what was ln the tray and watching the god strolling around the room, she pushed the rest away and laid down. She had no idea she was this exhausted and almost as soon as her eyes closed she was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Sakura came around the room was filled with red glow of the sunset. And this time there was no one else in the room. Not even a signs of anyone else except her and even the tray had been taken away. Her mind instantly reeling back to the conversation she had with the God Sasuke. The things he said were unbelievable. There was no way this was her home or that she was a goddess.<p>

She got up from the bed stretching her aching muscles. Her body was a little numb after so much sleeping and it took a moment to get her body's feelings back. Her back cracked and she sighed in content. Now she had to find something better to wear than the sheet nightie she was in. And as her mind went back to the god she now properly realized that he had seen her in these clothes.

Her face heated right away from embarrassment as she looked down at the skimpy clothing. If you looked well, you could she that it was see through. Her hands flew instantly to her chest to cover it. It was so embarrassing to know that he had probably seen her naked body. When sitting on the bed she hadn't realized how see through it actually was.

But who changed her clothing? Was it the god or maybe Ichoyo?

A light knock on the door brought her back and she turned towards it. For a moment no one came in and Sakura thought that they had left until another set of knocking came.

"C-come in.." Sakura said reluctantly, not sure whether her should say that or stay quiet.

Ichoyo came into the room and bowed her head.

"My Lady, I am here to get you into proper clothing. Lord Sasuke is waiting you in the lounge." the older woman said and walked through a set of doors. Sakura peeked her head to see where she went and saw Ichoyo looking around a stack of clothing hanging on the wall.

She chose a pastel green dress and walked with it to Sakura.

"Is this okay?" Ichoyo asked and Sakura looked a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" she awkwardly asked, but instead of being treated like an idiot, Ichoyo smiled gently, "I mean, do you like this dress? Would you wear it or something else?"

"Oh," Sakura mumbled and nodded her head, "It's fine."

"Good. Let us get you out of that night dress and to the bath." Ichoyo said and turned around to place the dress on top of a dressing screen before disappearing through another set of doors into the bathroom. Sakura followed her into it and was surprised to find a luxurious room with marble everywhere. In the middle of the room was a huge bath that could easily fit five people. And Ichoyo was at the end of it turning the faucet on.

Soon she was putting other liquids from the selves in the bathroom to the bath water and the room was soon filled with amazing aromas. The scent was unfamiliar to Sakura, but it reminded her of one of the fruits she had eaten before she had fallen asleep.

As she looked around the room again she noticed the same huge windows looking to the garden. It seemed that there was no privacy in here at all and everyone that just walked past the windows could easily see inside. Luckily it was probably a second or a third level so there was at least some privacy.

Ichoyo seemed to notice the troubled look in her face bacause she suddenly said, "There is a spell in the windows. Everyone who looks inside can only see an empty bathroom, so no one can see you in here. You, yourself, came up with it."

"I've never come up with any spell." Sakura said.

"You will remember everything in due time." The gentle smile given to Sakura was calming and assured her that everything was going to be okay. She had to be calm now. She couldn't just go and lose her mind after hearing all of this. There are things she can't understand in this world, but she guesses that in the future she can finally understand something. Now everything was so weird and odd. And she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to remember everything.

"Let us get you to the bath." Ichoyo said and went around Sakura to pull the knot behind her neck. Sakura was utterly startled when the night dress fell down from her body and she was completely naked in front of the older woman. Her hands were covering her private parts as she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. How in the world can Ichoyo look so calm as if it was normal to see her naked?

"Do you need assisting with bathing?"

"No!" Absolutely not! She needed her privacy and this was going to far. She wasn't used to being this open to anyone. In the convent they washed in the same shower room but there were shower stalls that covered everyone. Every now and then you might see a glimpse of everyone but it wasn't this open. Temari had tried to coax her to go into a bath house with her but she was just too uncomfortable with the idea of being naked around unfamiliar people.

Ichoyo left the bathroom with another bow and closed the door after herself.

Sakura sighed deeply after she was sure no one could hear.

The bath was already filled to the brim and Ichoyo had turned the water flow off. As Sakura tisted the temperature with her hand it was just perfect. It was a little warm, but no too much. She easily dipped herself into the bath and instantly all of her muscles relaxed. It was odd to be in a bathtub this huge and in the middle of a room with a perfect view of the garden. The sight was absolutely stunning with the white marble all around her.

Honestly speaking it was the most beautiful place she could ever imagine.

The bath was so relaxing that Sakura lost the track of time. She just laid there staring at the ceiling until Ichoyo knocked on the door calling for her.

"My Lady, are you ready yet?"

"Y-yes! I'll be out in a minute!" She finally got out of the bath and quickly took a towel from a shelve embedded into the wall. As she wrapped it around her, she noticed a huge wall on the other side of the bathroom. She could clearly see herself in it even from the distance, but as she looked at her reflection she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't looking at herself. As she walked closer to the mirror she noticed the changes; her hair was somehow longer and reached a little lower than her waist and looked brighter. It glowed like the hair she's seen on those commercials all over the TV and her eyes seemed lighter. It felt like she had become even more exotic than she already was for her her face looked less rounded and more sculpted.

Her brows furrowed at the same time with her reflection, confirming that it indeed was her. She looked strange. Somehow more alluring than she was used to. Her mouth even seemed more plum then normally.

"My Lady?" came Ichoyo's voice again and this time Sakura turned around and went for the door. Ichoyo was waiting inside the bedroom, and as Sakura went inside she noticed that the woman had cleaned the entire room already. The flowers had been changed that were on the table in front of a mirror and the pillows seemed more fluffy.

"You don't have to call me like that." Sakura said. She was getting annoyed for being addressed like that especially by Ichoyo. She was older than her and was the leader of the convent. Something like this shouldn't be happening. Sakura should be the only pamper the older woman with this much attention, not the other way around.

_But that woman is a machine_, she mused to herself. She can get more done in such a short period of time than Sakura in the same amount of time.

And soon she was brought back to present when Ichoyo pulled the towel from around her once again leaving her naked. She cursed inside her mind and covered everything she could. She gave a little prayer to Goddess Tsunade to apologize for her ruse words. But seriously? Didn't she know what modesty means?

On the bed was laid lingerie for her to wear and at least now Ichoyo had the decency to turn around as Sakura put on the lacy garments that once again were completely white. Why in the world was everything white? It was a very pretty color and to be more exact it was her favorite one, but it was odd how almost everything was in that color. As she thought to herself Ichoyo pulled the pastel green dress over her head and slipped her into it. Sakura barely had any time to move her hand to not get the stuck inside the dress, but just like that she was in it and Ichoyo pulled the zipper up.

Just then Sakura noticed that the dress fit her perfectly and was completely sleeveless. Her shoulders were bare and on show, which was something she wasn't used to. But she knew better than to complain about it for Ichoyo was already doing so much for her. She had cleaned the room and made a bath for her. How can she do everything for her and not look even a little sour? Actually she looked more than happy to do everything. The smile that was on her face never left.

But she had to admit that the dress was gorgeous; it was tight till her waist and then flared all the way to the ground. And as Ichoyo pulled her to sit in front of a vanity mirror and she sat down she noticed the huge tight opening going all the way almost to her hip. Her fingers wrapped around the soft multi-layered fabric and pulled the gap closed.

"You don't have to be so self conscious here," Ichoyo chuckled and with another towel dried Sakura's hair even more than she had. Even though, it was still wet she braided it for her so that it came down her shoulder and to Sakura's chest. The braid was a very rustic looking and not meant to be sleek. After putting a long and thin jewelry to wrap around her head and down the brain, she deemed the hair do done.

Sakura was fiddling with her fingers, obviously uncomfortable because all of the attention.

A gentle hand settled on Sakura's shoulder, "Do not worry, my Lady. I am very much pleased to serve you so do not feel uncomfortable at all."

Sakura smiled back, but it wasn't enough to reassure her completely.

"Shall we go?" Ichoyo asked and went to open the door. But as Sakura got up from the chair she noticed something missing, "What about shoes?" she asked.

Ichoyo seemed surprised by the question for a moment until realization dawned on her, "You do not normally use them, my Lady."

"I can't walk around someone's house without shoes on." How come she doesn't wear shoes?

"I can get you a pair if you would like."

"Thank you." Sakura bit her lip and watched as Ichoyo disappeared into the closet again. Than she came out with a silver colored pair of heels. Sakura put them on after Ichoyo almost put them on for her, but she quickly said she wanted to do it herself. And then they finally were able to leave the room.

Sakura felt giddy as she followed after the woman leading her and at the same time admired the place. It was huge and the halls went on and on. When they descended down a flight of stairs they came to the front of the house. The pair of doors were wide open into a wide front yard with cobble stone roads and a lot of green bushes and trees. But before she could take a proper look Ichoyo continued forward and she had to hurry after her.

Finally they seemed to reach their target as Ichoyo stopped under a arched door way and with a tilt of her head and a smiled told her to go inside. Carefully Sakura walked under the arch and as she started hearing steps she turned around to see Ichoyo walking away from the room and disappear behind a corner.

"You look enchanting," came a low reply.

Sakura turned around to see the God of Darkness standing ten feet away. He was standing in the middle of couches that were in a lower area in the room. He looked massive and a true contrast to everything inside the house. He was wearing a black military type of jacket that has golden buttons on two rows on the front and golden linings. The black trousers and shoes only completed the dark look, and for some reason Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat. His muscles were hidden under the fabric of the jacket but you could see the fine line of his body; his wide shoulders and narrow hips.

And he was unbelievably tall, as he came to stand in front of her.

He tilted his head and looked down at her, "Something wrong?" His voice was teasing and Sakura knew right away that she had been caught looking at him. Wanting to have some space between them she quickly side stepped him, and went to sit on one of the three couches that surrounded a glass table, with a colorful flower arrangement on top of it.

"Glad to know, you still have your temper." he chuckled and took a seat on the other end of the couch. Sakura glared t him for not going to sit on one of the other two couches. He could have easily done that but the slight tugging of his lip indicated that he did it on purpose. Sakura shook her head in annoyance and crossed her arms, "I was informed that you were waiting for me."

"Yes, and I'm very glad I did." Sasuke said with a poker face.

"Stop flirting."

"We're waiting for Tsunade to arrive. I haven't been in the mood to talk with The God, so Tsunade's been the one in contact with him." He suddenly changed the topic.

As Sakura listened to his words her brow raised, "God? Aren't you a god?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, "There's an even higher God than me or you. He created everything and tells us what to do occasionally." The clear distaste was evident in his voice and Sakura found herself thinking what had caused it. His eyes had darkened obviously as he mention the God he was talking about, and it didn't look good. All she could gather from that look that passed on his face so quickly is that he isn't very happy with the God.

"What?" Sakura was surprised. Never has she thought that there was someone even greater.

"Where is my precious darling?" A loud voice made Sakura startled and she turned on her seat to look behind her. There was the goddess Tsunade. Instantly she stood up and just as she was about to get down on her knees and bow, Sasuke caught her arm and pulled her up right.

A knowing smiled came on the older woman's face as she came further in the room, but Sakura couldn't focus on her anymore. The hold Sasuke had on her caused tingles all over her body. Her body just lit up like a flame and her eyes were glued to Sasuke's slim fingers around her arm. His hold was relentless and as she finally broke the spell his touch had on her, she hissed at him, "What are you doing?"

She was taught to bow down when seeing a god, especially if that god was Tsunade.

"Sasuke, let her go." Tsunade said sternly and when Sasuke let her go, Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura. Sakura's eyes wide as plates and her body tense as a statue.

"I've truly missed you, Sakura." the goddess said and finally let her go. She held Sakura at her arms distance.

"You haven't changed at all. It's so good to see you, everybody has missed you so much."

"Um-" Sakura mumbled, "I-I d-do-"

"It's okay! Everything will come back to you in time." she calmed Sakura her and turned to Sasuke, "He's waiting for you."

Instantly the blank look on his face turned into a sour one, "I don't care", he said and tuned away.

"Sasuke, you cannot deny him for much longer."

He face Tsunade and glared at her, "I have nothing to talk with Him."

"He has something very important to tell you." Tsunade crossed her arms and gave a glare of her own.

Sasuke merely sat down on one of the couches and ignored the blond goddess. He wasn't going to see God even if he was forced. He was tired of the schemes and annoying tricks He played all the time. No doubt he was going to say something that will make Sakura once again disappear. And that was the last thing Sasuke wanted, so if he had to avoid him for eternity then that's what he will do.

"You really don't want to know what he's going to do if you don't go."

"Hn."

"I don't know what He is fully meaning, but He mentioned that he will involve Sakura in this, if you don't go. And he was serious. You haven't been in contact with Him for a while and He is getting frustrated." Tsunade insisted and as she went for another couch, she pulled Sakura to sit with her. "He is expecting you, right now."

Sakura watched the exchange and was getting worried for the handsome god sitting opposite of her. He wasn't listening anything the goddess was telling him and the things Tsunade mentioned didn't sound appealing to her. Especially when she mentioned that the God was going to go something to her, worried her. She was already be though much right now. Last thing she wanted was to go through something like this again.

Her head was spinning already because of everything, and she just wanted Sasuke to go and meet the God.

"I'm not going."

Just as Tsunade opened her mouth to insist that he goes, Sakura interrupted her, "I'm really tired and I swear, if I'm thrown in to something like this again just because you won't meet this God of yours, than I'm going to do something I probably will regret." Both gods seemed utterly surprised by Sakura's sudden outburst and Tsunade even went as far to laugh.

Sakura's voice was strict as if she wasn't going to take any bullshit from anyone. She was exhausted and even though in her mind she was challenging someone much stronger than her, she was tired. He was like a child throwing a tantrum.

Closing his eyes in defeat Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>He is so in love. He just can't deny her.<em>

_But there will be a conflict in the next chapter between them. Many of you might already guess. ;-)_

_Thanks for reviewers:_

Kawaii4ever

Athena Minev

Sia

Animechibifangirl

Lady Rini

Yami no Emi

MDesireeM

ILoveSxS

crazymel2008

_and three _guests_._

_Next update will be sometime in the next month. Not sure yet when. I have a lot of school work to do before May so as soon as I'm done with them, I'm also free to write._

_- Jakura_


End file.
